Family and Duty
by MedicLifeline
Summary: Lifeline's strong sense of duty and his love for his family. Chapter 6 is now up rated M. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Lifelines Journey

Disclaimer: I only borrow the GI Joe characters and the song American Soldier by Toby Keith. I make no cash off this, and it is for fun. Please do not sue.

Assignment 9

By Medic

Rating: PG (I guess)

Hey let me know what you think.

A very special thanks to Storm O and Scarlett Phoenix, without you both, this may have never happened. Your encouragement, and support, meant the world to me. I also have a special thank you to my husband who supported me in this. I love you....

This started out as a assignment, and it has now like others got a mind of its own and is now several chapters long.......

**Family and Duty**

Lifeline sat on a plane heading back to the United States, his tour of duty done for now. Smiling, this was the third plane he had been on in less then twenty-four hours. Lifeline figured he had flown through so many time zones that he had most likely passed himself in one of them. Carla and the children would be waiting for him when they landed at the base that now housed the PITT, which was disguised as a normal military base. He looked around at the planeload of soldiers surrounding him, all were tired, dirty, and jetlagged to say the least; some were wounded, some not, some sleeping, some reading, and others just talking. They talked of home, their mission, their families that they left behind, and some of the comrades that they had lost. Lifeline let his mind wander back to the day he left, all those months ago.....

**Six months ago.....**

Ed Steen had awoken early that morning, wanting to surprise his lovely wife of five years. It was funny how things had worked out. After the team had disbanded, both had lost track of each other; however, after a few years and with the help of a few mutual friends from the team, they were reacquainted. Both exchanged phone numbers, finding out that the other was halfway across the United States. Since the disbanding of the G I Joe team, Carla Greer had left the service to pursue a private practice, while Ed remained in the Army as a medic.

Lifeline, as they had known him, was always shy and quiet. After finding out she was single still, he decided he would not let a good thing slip away a second time. When she was in the service, he could not be with her even if he wanted because of the military's fraternization regulations, unless he himself had become a medical doctor. When she was in charge of the Joe medical team, Carla had asked him if he wanted to go to medical school, but Ed had always turned it down.

Fate reunited them and they married soon after they began dating. Within a few years, he was a father of two beautiful children, a son and a daughter. They lived at Fort Sam Houston, for a while before the Joe team was reinstated. Ed took them up on the offer to rejoin the team. At the new Joe base, Lifeline worked under a new doctor.

Lifeline was whisking eggs that morning as his two year old, Jacob walked into the kitchen, his teddy bear in hand and trailing behind him. He had just celebrated his birthday. Smiling, Ed bent down and picked up his son, "Good morning, Jacob," he said, kissing their son on the cheek as he picked him up. "You want to help daddy make breakfast?"

Jacob giggled and squirmed as Ed put him in the high chair so he could watch his daddy make breakfast. He heard his daughter come bouncing down the stairs.

Wrapped in her favorite blanket, Lisa walked to the kitchen doorway, rubbing her eyes. Smiling, Lifeline bent down as his daughter came running.

"Daddy!" she said excitedly.

"Good morning," Ed told his daughter. "Shh, Mommy is still sleeping, Lisa," Ed said getting his daughter and putting her in the chair at the table. Ed got her a Mickey Mouse cup with some juice. She started to giggle as she watched her dad start to make breakfast, while he made funny faces at her Ed laughed as she mimicked him as he finished whisking the eggs. As Ed was getting ready to turn on the stove, the phone rang. He walked over and picked up the portable phone. "Lifeline here." Deep down inside he knew something was not right and figured it was either for him or Carla since both were off for the day.

_I'm just trying to be a father  
Raise a daughter and a son  
Be a lover to their mother  
Everything to everyone  
Up and at 'em, bright and early  
I'm all business in my suit  
Yeah, I'm dressed up for success  
From my head down to my boots_

_  
_Lifeline listened, nodding and answering, "Yes, I understand," several times, before slowly hanging up the phone. Looking at his children, and back to the phone, he would have to wake Carla, but not for breakfast. With a heavy heart he said, "No breakfast today gang." He walked over, picked up Lisa, and placed her on the floor. Then Lifeline lifted Jacob out of the high chair. Carrying his son in his arms and his daughter by his hand, they started to go up the stairs. "Let's go see mommy."

As Lifeline walked up the stairs and reached their bedroom, he let the children go. Approaching the doorway, they both ran and climbed into bed with their mom. Carla moaned, still half asleep.

"Mommy!," the children yelled.

Carla rolled over, looking at her children. She saw Ed standing by the door, leaning against the frame. She smiled at her early morning wakeup by the three people she loved the most.

"Ed?" she asked, sensing something wrong. "What is it?"

Ed slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. "Carla, Headquarters just called, I have to leave," he told her, looking down to the floor.

"I thought I heard the phone ring," Carla said quietly as both children hugged her.

"I have to leave in three hours," Ed informed his wife, "I'm sorry. I know I just got back."

"Ed, we both knew this could happen when we married and decided to start our family," Carla sighed. "Though it don't make it any easier," she said softly as she kissed him.

"I know," Ed told her, starting to get up. "I have to change and pack."

"Jacob and Lisa," Carla tried to say holding back the tears in her eyes, "Let's go make breakfast for daddy." Slowly she slid out of bed, both children in tow. She kissed her husband as she walked past him. Ed grabbed his uniforms out of the closet and started to get his bags ready for deployment.

Carla Picked up Jacob, and Lisa in tow, they started to walk down the hall to the stairs. Lisa stopped. "Daddy, what are you doing?" his daughter asked wide-eyed, seeing him pack his uniforms. His daughter slowly walked back down the hall back down to the bedroom, watching from the door. Looking back up at his daughter, Ed's heart broke, but he knew there were others out there like him who were having to leave their families again.

"Daddy has to go away for a bit," Ed said, walking towards his daughter.

"But why?" Lisa asked.

"Because there are some bad people and…" Ed stopped, not really knowing what to say. Carla would explain the rest after he left.

"Oh," Lisa, said trying to comprehend what her father was telling her. She began to cry realizing that her daddy had to go away.

"Shhh," Ed said, holding her. "Lisa, I won't be gone long I promise."

His daughter sniffed, and nodded.

"Now go help your Mom. I am hungry," Lifeline said, tickling her. Lisa giggled and smiled as he placed her back on the floor so she could run back down the stairs.

Lifeline continued to pack, trying to get everything, including his chemical gear, into the bag and the three others lying on their bed. He picked up his backpack and put a few of his favorite things in it. He walked over to the shower, got cleaned up and changed into his uniform.

Picking up each bag, Ed carried them down the stairs and placed them by the front door. He could smell breakfast cooking as he picked up his boots by the back door, put them on, and laced them up.

After finishing breakfast, Ed looked at Carla. "I'll get this, if you want to go clean up," he said, kissing her as he got up from the table. Carla started to walk off, with quick glance back at her husband. His back was towards her as he cleaned the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher; it was something she would hold in her memory.

Ed put a stack of bills out in the mail, as Carla got dressed. Sighing, he thanked his lucky stars that she could work, since the pay of a sergeant did not go far. Ed hated the thought of his wife's having to work, but was glad that she loved her job. And with him gone, that and the children were all she had at times. Although his wife made what should be a comfortable salary, a good portion of her income went to paying her insurance fees and student loans, not counting the small daily disasters that went along with running a household. When they moved from Texas, Carla had to build a new patient base. Then after Jacob was born, Carla needed major surgery due to complications. Shortly after her surgery, Ed had been deployed once again, leaving Carla to take care of the house, children, and recover from her surgery. It was months before she was able to go back to work, and childcare costs added an additional bill on top of the already mounting medical bills. Ed and Carla made the best of their situation. Ed provided the best he could for his family, and Carla knew he loved being a part of the GI Joe team

_I don't do it for the money  
There's bills that I can't pay  
I don't do it for the glory  
I just do it anyway  
Providing for our future's my responsibility  
Yeah I'm real good under pressure  
Being all that I can be  
_

Ed finished loading his bags into his Jeep Cherokee. Luckily, there was enough room leftover for the two car seats in the back. Carla came out with the children, and Ed helped strap them in. He then climbed in the car on the passenger side and strapped himself in. Carla started the vehicle, and with a deep breath, put the Jeep in gear. As they left, Carla asked, "How long will you be gone, Ed?"

Squeezing his wife's hand, Ed replied, "Past Christmas this time, Carla. I'll be gone for at least six months." Ed looked out the passenger window and held his wife's hand tight. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell you yet. I found out this morning. I was going to wait till we got to the hanger to tell you."

Carla drove on, squeezing his hand, letting go to wipe a tear away. "Okay," she sniffed, trying not to cry, realizing that Christmas was another two months away and that he would be gone way into the new year. The last time he was gone, it was for about four months.

They arrived at the hanger, and Carla parked the Jeep. A group of Joes was standing in the vicinity with their families. A few waved as Ed and Carla drove up. Ed, known to his teammates as Lifeline, got out and opened the back of the Jeep. A few of the others walked over to help him unload his bags and place them on a pallet. Lifeline walked back over to Carla. "I love you Hon. You and the kids be careful. I will call and write every chance I get." Taking his finger and lifting her chin, Lifeline bent down and kissed Carla passionately. As Lifeline kissed his wife, he memorized every feature of her face as he savored their kiss.

He hugged her and the children goodbye one last time. Jacob and Lisa started to cry as he walked away. Ed removed his glasses and wiped away a few tears. His children watched him meet up with the rest of the group as they prepared to board the C 130. Ed looked back one last time before boarding the plane. Carla watched until she could not see the group any longer. She put the children in the Jeep and left. After reaching their home, Carla put the children down for a nap. She went to their room and collapsed on their bed, crying herself to sleep.

**TWO MONTHS LATER……………**

_And I can't call in sick on Mondays  
when the weekends been too strong  
I just work straight through the holidays  
And sometimes all night long  
You can bet that I stand ready when the wolf growls at the door  
Hey, I'm solid, hey I'm steady, hey, I'm true down to the core  
_

Lifeline stood in the heat of the morning sun, his desert BDUs covered in blood as the dust blew around him. As one of the platoon's medics, he had been working on the wounded all night long. He had gone out with a squad that had sustained heavy casualties. Lifeline was tired and wore out to say the least. It had been a long night, and Christmas was less than three days away. He hoped the small Christmas presents he picked up in a friendly, local village had reached his family back home. He knew Carla would take care of the rest as she had done in the past for their birthdays and other events he missed out on. Pulling a picture from his pocket, he whispered, "_Halfway there, gang. I miss and love you so._" No matter how much he missed them, Ed knew he had a job to do. And if he didn't his children may have to deal with the worse threat when they grew up, which Ed did not want. Lifeline put the picture back in his pocket next to his heart.

_And I will always do my duty no matter what the price  
I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice  
Oh, and I don't want to die for you  
but if dyin's asked of me  
I'll bear that cross with honor  
'cause freedom don't come free  
_

_I'm an American soldier, an American  
beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand  
When Liberty's in jeopardy, I will always do what's right  
I'm out here on the front line  
Sleep in peace tonight  
American soldier, I'm an American soldier  
_

**Three days later…..**

Lifeline knelt down under heavy fire, pulling a wounded soldier out of the way and getting both of them behind shelter. He worked as quickly as he could as bullets bounced off the walls around him. Keeping his head down as he worked, he scurried from soldier to soldier. Suddenly, he felt something warm running down his leg. Looking down, he did not feel any pain. Lifeline put his hand on his thigh. Bringing back his hand, he expected the worst, but was relieved to see only water. The enemy had hit his canteen.

The fighting over for now, and the wounded evacuated. Lifeline went to his tent and sat down on his bunk. He pulled the canteen out of its holder and looked at it, realizing how close he might have come to dying. After placing the canteen on his makeshift shelf, Lifeline lay back and thought of his family. Carla was a strong woman, and if something would happen to him, Ed knew that she would be able to go on. Not just for her sake, but the children's as well. The Cobra troops they had fought this time had pulled back, but, tomorrow was another day. Ed pulled out a pad of paper and started to write a letter.

**One Month Later.....**

Back home, Carla was reading a letter that Ed had sent her. Both Christmas and New Year's Day had come and gone. Carla smiled as she read it through her tears. He wrote of the people they encountered in the villages and of the people with whom he had worked. Ed told of the losses they had incurred and of how his heart broke for their families. He never mentioned how close he came to dying that one day, nor any of other the other times. He ended the letter by telling her that he hoped the world was a bit safer by him being where he was. He wrote fondly of his love for her and their children, but most importantly that he would be coming home soon. Carla looked the red X's on the calendar, knowing that somewhere Ed was doing the same thing.

_Yeah, an American soldier, an American  
Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand  
When Liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right  
I'm out here on the front line  
So Sleep in peace tonight  
American soldier, I'm an American  
An American, an American soldier_

**TBC*.....**

**To Be Continued***


	2. Family and Duty Chapter 2: Carla's Stor...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own GI Joe, Hasbro does and all the characters. I just borrowed them, I make no money off them. I also am ripping off, Shedaisy's song **_**Come Home Soon**_**, Disney, Disney Characters, and some of their movies. This is for pure fun, no profits are made from this story. Please do not sue.**

I also wanted to say a big thank you to Storm O and SP.

By Medic (MedicLifeline)

Rating : PG 13

**Family and Duty**

**Chapter 2 : Carla's Story **

Carla Greer-Steen waited behind a yellow _do not cross _tape; her heart was pounding, her eyes red from crying, her heart overflowing with emotions. Her husband was finally coming home today. Their son, Jacob, rested in her arms, while their daughter, Lisa, enthusiastically waved an American flag, which one of the staff had given her.

Several of the families around her were talking and laughing with joy over the homecoming of their loved ones. Carla could hear the plane before she could ever see it. Her eyes lifted skyward, focusing on the C-130 circling around preparing to land.

"Daddy!" Lisa cried out, pointing to the plane.

"Yes," Carla sniffed, trying not to cry again, "Daddy is coming home."

As she waited for the plane to land, her mind went back to the memories of the last six months.

**Six months ago… **

_I put away the groceries  
And I take my daily bread  
I dream of your arms around me  
As I tuck the kids in bed_

I_ don't know what you're doin'  
And I don't know where you are  
But I look up at that great big sky  
And I hope you're wishin' on that same  
bright star  
I wonder, I pray  
_

It had been a week since Ed Steen, aka Lifeline, had left. Standing in the kitchen of their home on base, Carla was busy trying to put groceries away. She stopped and leaned against the counter near the sink, looking out the window to their backyard.  
The leaves were starting to fall. Carla smiled, recalling last fall. Ed had been home. They had raked the leaves behind their home into a huge pile. She reflected on how they had both taken Lisa by the hand, ran, and jumped into the pile, while Jacob napped in his playpen.

_"Okay Lisa," Ed laughed, "Here we go." Carla looked to both of them, Lisa grinning from ear to ear. _

_Carla started to count, "On three...One, two, three!" _

They ran, leaping into the pile of leaves and landing with a soft thud. All three laughed and giggled as the leaves flew everywhere then fluttered down all around them.

As she stood there, Carla could have sworn she felt Ed's arms around her waist and him kissing her neck as she looked out the window. Ed had done that so many times, even when she was just washing a few dishes by hand. There would be no raking of the leaves between the two of them this year. Ed was going to be gone the next several months. Carla was just grateful that her health was intact this time.

Even though Ed had been deployed many times since Jacob's birth, the dreaded '_what if_' thought returned to haunt Carla's mind each time he left. She secretly feared of ever having to go it alone again as she had done soon after Jacob was born. The delivery was rough and then needing surgery afterward made it worse.

Ed's biggest worry was of his wife, and in turn, Carla's was of Ed. Each had depended on the other's strength, especially in the hard times. She thought back to all those years ago to the time the announcement was made that the GI Joe team was being disbanded. Carla had known the man to be her husband for years and had cried when she received the notice. She had cried for the team and all the friends she had made and was about to lose. She cried for the loss of Ed, not only as her friend, but the feelings she had realized she had for him and never being able to act on them. She had watched the medic with whom she had worked from a far, knowing she could never have anything more than a professional relationship with him. Carla had often wondered if Ed had ever thought of them being in something other than a professional relationship; he kept so many things to himself.

His quiet and gentle nature with everyone, even when his beliefs angered others, was what attracted her to him. They had worked so closely together that their friendship was solid. Each sharing many laughs and tears over their comrades for one reason or another. She recalled the last day that she spent on the old base, packing her boxes in her office, figuring she would never to see Ed again. She glanced at him at times as he packed his own things, never realizing he was gazing at her with a heavy heart. She told herself that she needed to move on. Both reminisced late into the night. The next morning, with a hug, theywent their separate ways. Each figuring the other would stay in the military. Lifeline had told her of his plans, and she was still deciding on what she would do.

Fate has a funny way of making things happen. Through mutual friends, they were reunited. Carla was determined that she was not going to lose the quiet, shy medic again. She had watched as Ed had tried to date all those years ago, only to strike out. Carla almost fell over when she got a call from Cover Girl telling her to expect a phone call from the ex-GI Joe medic. Carla tried to contain her excitement as Cover Girl explained that she had seen him recently at a group get-together and that she dropped some hints his way that Carla was still single. After some coaxing, Ed had agreed to let her contact Carla. When Ed called, it was like all the years were washed away in a single phone call; each catching up the other on what was going on in their lives. They started a long distance relationship after she told him that she had left the service; soon after, they were married. Both had realized the friendship they had for all those years had led to something more.

As Lisa tugged on her shirt, Carla's trip down memory lane faded, bringing her back to the present. "Mommy, may I have some juice?" Lisa asked.

"Sure honey," Carla said reaching up in the cabinet for Lisa's her favorite Mickey Mouse cup. After pouring some juice and sitting Lisa at the table, she finished putting the groceries away. As she put the eggs in the refrigerator, Carla was reminded of the morning Ed left. He was making a surprise breakfast for them. She smiled; he was always trying to do little things like that when he was home.

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?" Lisa asked.

Carla looked at her daughter and stopped putting groceries away. Slowly walking over to her and kneeling to match her daughter's level at the table, she spoke softly, "Daddy will not be home for a while yet, Lisa." She was glad Jacob was still young enough not to ask too many questions.

"Will Daddy be home tonight?" Lisa asked.

"No, Lisa, it will be awhile," Carla told her, starting to stroke her hair.

"Will Daddy be home tomorrow?" Lisa asked her eyes getting wide as she took a drink, waiting for her mother to answer.

"No, Lisa, Daddy is away at work like I told you. He will be home as soon as he can," Carla explained.

"Is he hiding?" She continued her eyes still widened, thinking how they played hide and seek. "Is he upstairs?"

"No, Lisa, Daddy is not hiding. He is at work," Carla gently told her again, trying not to become upset.

"Does Daddy still love us?" Lisa asked as she set her cup on the table and began to cry.

Carla took her arms and pulled Lisa close. She hugged their daughter tightly and stroked her hair, tears glistening in her own eyes. "Yes, Lisa, Daddy loves us very much. I know he is gone right now, but he will never stop loving you."

Carla had to get her daughter's mind off her father's being away. "Lisa," she said softly as she stroked her daughter's hair. "Why don't you color Daddy a picture? I know he is so proud of your pictures."

Lisa sniffed a few more times, as she listened to her mother's idea and slowly stopped crying. Carla let go of her, and Lisa slid off the chair and bounced down the hall to the living room. She returned with her crayons and favorite Disney coloring book. Carla put her stuff on the table, and Lisa took a seat and started to color while drinking her juice.

A short while later, Lisa held up a picture, saying, "Look, Mommy!"

"That is very nice. I know Daddy will be so proud," Carla beamed, as she took the picture. "I will send this to Daddy right away."

Lisa smiled and started to color again.

Carla finished putting the groceries away, and Lisa walked over, handing her the glass. Carla took her daughter's hand as they went to go wake Jacob from his nap.

Carla and the children decided to watch a few movies that evening. The three of them sat and watched Lisa's favorite Disney movie, _Mulan_. Carla recalled Ed saying their daughter was just as headstrong as Mulan. She was her own person at four already. Ed had laughed, saying Lisa was following in her mother's footsteps already.

When it came to Jacob's turn, he picked _Toy Story_. Jacob loved the character Woody. Ed laughed, saying that their son was like the character in many ways also. Jacob was not one to go off on his own.

As the movie began to play Jacob cried out, "It's Woody!" He sat there holding his favorite Woody doll. Both the children held onto Carla from either side as they sat on the sofa watching the movies. All three laughed and giggled as they watched. Carla did not know who loved the movies more, her or the children.

As the movies ended, Carla looked down. Jacob had fallen asleep halfway through _Toy Story_. Gently picking him up and taking Lisa's hand, she led the children off to bed. Tucking Jacob in, she smiled down at him and stroked his hair. Turning off the light, she walked over to Lisa's room.

Lisa held her Eeyore stuffed animal tightly. Ed had bought it for her shortly before he was called away.

Carla gave their daughter a kiss, and then she leaned over and gave Lisa a second kiss. "That's for Daddy," she smiled.

Carla went and turned off the light. "Good Night, sweetheart," she whispered before she walked down to her and Ed's bedroom. Walking over to her husband's side of the bed, she sat there on the edge of the bed, running her hand over the comforter where he would have slept.

Carla sighed. "I don't know where you are, but I have a good feeling I know what you are doing, Ed." Carla took a deep breath. As the team's doctor at one time, she knew what Ed, the team's medic, was in for. She had been there herself in the same position many times. Carla went and picked up his pillow, hugging it, breathing in the scent of his cologne. Looking out the window at the moon and stars, she wished that he was home; but deep down inside, she knew he had a job to do.

_And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)_

I know that we're together  
Even though we're far apart  
And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck  
Pressed to my heart  


Walking into the bathroom, she got cleaned up and dressed for bed. She had taken a long, hot bath, soaking in Ed's favorite scent: Cotton Blossom by Bath And Body works. Carla must have had a dozen bottles of each between the lotion, bubble bath, and soap. Ed was always getting her some at the Base Exchange.

Looking to her nightstand, she walked over and stared at several of the pictures of her family**. **She picked up the first one, her favorite. Ed was in a choir robe at his father's church. His sister had taken the picture on his cell phone, and he had emailed it to Carla. Ed wore a big smile and had his arms out as if he were saying, "Ta Da". Running her hand over the glass of the frame and setting it down, she slowly picked up the second one. It was a picture of her and Ed on their wedding day. He wore his dress greens, and she was in her cathedral length gown. When she had seen him on their wedding day, she felt she was marrying the handsomest man ever. Carla's heart still leapt at the sight of him, even after all this time. Setting the picture down, she picked up the last one, their latest family photo. Her and Ed sat next to each other with Jacob on her lap and Lisa sitting on his. All had big smiles. They had a larger photo downstairs hanging up, and Ed had one with him to carry in his pocket.

Carla's hand went to the necklace she wore with the lucky penny; the penny her grandfather had given her. The chain was the first piece of jewelry Ed had given her. Both held a special meaning to them, and Carla never took the chain off; even when she slept, it rested on her heart. Saying a silent prayer before climbing in bed, she turned off the light. She prayed not only for her husband but also for all those stationed with him as well as their families, since most of them were more than likely going through the same thing. Carla was strong, but after all the questions of their daughter today, she was drained emotionally. Reaching for Ed's pillow once more and hugging it, she tried to fall asleep in the big bed they shared. Carla eventually cried herself asleep.

_I wonder, I pray_

**Two months later...**

_Meanwhile..._

_Lifeline stood in the heat of the morning sun, his desert BDUs covered in blood as the dust blew around him. As one of the platoon's medics, he had been working on the wounded all night long. He had gone out with a squad that had sustained heavy casualties. Lifeline was tired and wore out to say the least. It had been a long night, and Christmas was less than three days away. He hoped the small Christmas presents he picked up in a friendly, local village had reached his family back home. He knew Carla would take care of the rest as she had done in the past for their birthdays and other events he missed out on. Pulling a picture from his pocket, he whispered, "Halfway there, gang. I miss and love you so." No matter how much he missed them, Ed knew he had a job to do. And if he didn't, his children may have to deal with a worse threat when they grew up, which Ed did not want. Lifeline put the picture back in his pocket next to his heart. _

**Back At Home...**

_I still imagine your touch  
It's beautiful missing something that much  
But sometimes love needs a fighting chance  
So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance_

I wonder, I pray  


Carla walked out of the office, which she shared with two other doctors, a little after five. Her mind was full of events as she walked to their Jeep Cherokee. It was three days until Christmas, and she had the package Ed had sent in the back seat. She knew it was a box of small presents for them all. Sighing, she had just completed the Christmas shopping a few days ago; all Carla had to do now was wrap them. That was a big job ahead, but she did have something to smile at. Carla's folks were flying in for the holiday. Lisa and Jacob did not know Grandma and Grandpa were coming in. They would be in on Christmas day. Carla was ecstatic, wishing Ed could have been there, since he got along with her dad like the son her father never had.

Driving home, she looked over to the passenger seat, where Ed sat most of the time. Carla loved to drive, and Ed did not care either way. She recalled holding his hand the day he left, not wanting to let go of it. Arriving home, Carla unlocked the door. Cover Girl was there; she had picked up the children for her. Lisa and Jacob loved Aunt Courtney.

Carla unlocked the door and set the key on the table. The smell of a real pine tree tickled her nose. Hearing their mother home, the children perked up, running from the front room, passed the Christmas tree and stockings hanging on the fireplace.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Both cried as they ran, CoverGirl walking behind them.

Reaching down, Carla hugged the children, "Hello," she told them giving each of them a kiss, as they hugged her. Letting go of Carla, Lisa said," Aunt Courtney has been playing games with us."

Carla stood up with Jacob in her arms," She has?" Carla acted shocked.

"Yes Mommy and I won," Lisa beamed, running back over to Cover Girl, hugging her leg.

Carla raised an eyebrow at her best friend. Cover Girl laughed, grabbing her leather jacket, "How could I not?"

"You spoil them," Carla smiled at her.

Putting her jacket on, Cover Girl fixed her hair and smiled, "You'll get your chance Carla, one day."

"Yes, well you and Ron better hurry up so I can start," Carla teased her friend as she opened the door for her.

"Carla, we have only been married six months, give it time," Cover Girl nodded then looked to the children," I love you."

"Love you," both children told their beloved aunt.

"Thank you again," Carla said as she closed the door. Walking in with the children, "Well what should we do now? "She asked, tired but happy to be home. "You want to make cookies for Santa?"

"Yeah!" Both of them cried as Lisa ran to the kitchen.

Carla set Jacob in his high chair and then pulled out the pre-made dough from the refrigerator, turning on the oven. Lisa hopped up and down clapping her hands as Carla pulled out the baking sheets.

Putting the dough on the sheets and placing them in the oven, Carla's mind went to Ed, smiling as she recalled him helping make cookies with her last year. She could almost feel him in the kitchen with her. She remembered looking over to the sink and catching him licking the spoon before placing it in the dishwasher. Coming over and wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and kissed her, telling her over and over again_," I love you." _

_"Mommy, are the cookies done yet?" _Lisa asked, bringing Carla out of yet another one of her memories. Carla looked down and smiled, hearing the timer going off.

Reaching for the oven mitt, she said, "Yes honey, they are." Pulling the sheet out and placing them on a cooling rack, Carla warned, "Don't touch. They are hot." She walked over and picked up a few cookies that had cooled, handing Jacob and Lisa each a cookie. Having poured them all a glass of milk, Carla sat down with her cookie and enjoyed the peaceful evening with her children.

"Time for bed," Carla told them, picking up Jacob and walking with Lisa. "I see Aunt Courtney gave you a bath while I was gone." Carla told them as they went into the children's bathroom, getting their toothbrushes set up. Lisa stood on a stool over the sink along with Jacob.

"Look Mommy," he laughed at the toothpaste on his chin. "Grrrr. I scary."

"Yes, you are," she laughed as she handed him a Winnie the Pooh Dixie cup to rinse with. Finishing up, Lisa went off to her room. Carla put Jacob to bed and then walked to Lisa's roomto giveher daughter a kiss goodnight.

Walking back downstairs and grabbing her keys, Carla needed to get the present Ed sent them out of the Jeep. She did not want to bring it in with the children there. It was to be a surprise. Carla went back inside and placed the gifts behind the tree. Carla saw there were a few extra packages under the tree. She read the tags, noting that they were from Dusty "Uncle Ron" and Cover Girl "Aunt Courtney" and addressed to the children.

Carla smiled; Dusty and Cover Girl were always there for her and Ed. There was no way of counting thenumber of times Carla and Courtney called each other when they had fights with the men they loved, either while dating or after marriage. Each consoled the other. When Ed had to leave, thank heavens, Cover Girl and Dusty were nearby after the birth of Jacob. That was one of the few things that put Ed to ease. They both could not have asked for better friends or godparents of their children.

Walking into the kitchen, Carla put the dishes away in the dishwasher, her mind again going to Ed. With a yawn, Carla went upstairs to get cleaned up and to gobed.

**THREE DAYS LATER.........................**

**Christmas Morning.**

_And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
Come Home Soon.  
_

Carla woke up, hugging Ed's pillow as she did when he was gone. The children still were sleeping. She slowly made her way downstairs, knowing her folks would be there in about an hour. Her mom had called her cell phone from the airport. Cover Girl and Dusty were going to go get them for her, that way she would not have to bring the kids away from their Christmas. Carla was glad her folks would be able to get on base then with the two other Joes. She walked into the kitchen and turned the coffee pot on, the aroma starting to fill the kitchen. She had been up late placing presents under the tree. Stretching, she walked back up the stairs to get dressed.

Carla could barely contain her excitement at the thought of her parents arriving soon, wishing in her heart that Ed was there. Having snuck back down the hall and closed the children's doors, Carla went back downstairs and into the living room. She reached for the cookie the children left Santa and took a bite out of it, placing the remainder back on the plate. Suddenly, there was a noise. Looking out the window, she saw a pair of headlights and ran to the front door to open it. Tears of joy streamed down her face as her parents got out of the car. She ran to them and hugged them tightly, relieved that they were finally here.

Carla asked Ron and Courtney if they would like to come inside, but both declined. She gave each of them a hug and a wave as they drove to their own place on base. Carla led her parents to the kitchen and all three hugged once more. Wiping the tears away, she poured them all some coffee.

"I need to go wake the children," Carla said, finishing her cup of coffee.

"Yes, you do. I want to see my grandbabies," her mother smiled.

Carla climbed the stairs, opening the door slowly, waking Jacob as he rubbed his eyes. She walked over to Lisa's room," Lisa, honey, wake up. There is a surprise downstairs."

"Santa!" She cried, running downstairs and suddenly stopping, seeing her grandparents.

"Mema! Pawpa," she squealed running into the kitchen. Both grandparents hugged the little girl and took Jacob from Carla. After the excitement of the moment, all of them went to the living room where the tree was. Both of the children's eyes were wide; "Santa was here!" Lisa exclaimed.

Carla grabbed the camera as the kids opened the presents; paper flew everywhere. Clicking away, Carla took numerous pictures to download later. She would print them out and send them to Ed. She knew he was wishing that he was there with them. Her mind wondered what he was doing this Christmas morning. As Jacob and Lisa finished, Carla told them there was one more present. Walking behind the tree, their eyes grew big.

"This is from Daddy," she smiled, opening the box.

Inside were a few small presents and a letter. She handed the doll to Lisa and the duck to Jacob.

"Daddy!" They both cried.

"Daddy sent a letter. Let's see what he says," Carla told them. All three sat down, Carla sat between her parents on the sofa, slowly opening the letter.

She started to read out loud:

_Dear Carla, Lisa, and Jacob,_

_I hope this letter finds you all well. I know you are all getting ready for Christmas, and I am sorry I am not there with you._

Carla's eyes started to tear up as she read the letter; her father placed his hand on her shoulder.

_But know this, I miss and love you very much. I hope to be home soon. Enclosed is a small doll for Lisa and a small rolling duck for Jacob. Carla, honey, I could not find you anything, so I made you a braided bracelet and necklace out of some parachute cord. I know it is not much, I hope to make it up to you when I get home._

_Please try to have a nice Christmas and New Year. I think of you all always._

_I love and miss you all very much._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Daddy _

Carla tried not to cry as she finished the letter, her mother placing her arms around her holding her. Jacob and Lisa went and sat on their mother's lap. Collecting herself, Carla hugged the children. The children held their toys close to themselves and watched their mother trying not to cry.

"You go play with Grandma and Grandpa," Carla smiled, wiping her tears away,

Throughout the day, Carla laughed, cried, and all ended up having a good Christmas after all. She had her family with her. Exhausted but happy despite Ed being gone, Carla sat down that night and wrote Ed a letter, adding some of the pictures she had printed out to brighten his day when the letter would arrive. Several days later, Carla and the children saw her parents off at the airport. Soon life went back to normal again, a life without Ed.

_I walk alone  
I try alone  
I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone  
So please, come home soon_

_  
__**ONE MONTH LATER...**_

What Carla did not know was how close she had really come to being alone in this world. She had strongly, as before, handled things around the house and at work. Lifeline had many narrow escapes that he had never told her about. Carla's fear of being left behind almost happened several times, but she never would know. In the back of her mind, it was always there. However hard she tried to keep her silent fears in the back of her mind, they seemed to resurface and nag her. She had been a part of the team and the Army for many years and knew it might actually happen.

Looking at the calendar, she reached for the mail. Realizing there was a letter from Ed, she quickly opened and read it with smile on her face. Yes, Carla realized as she read, her husband would be home soon...

_Come home soon  
Come home soon  
_

TBC…**

**To Be Continued…** _  
_


	3. Chp 3: Homecoming

**Disclaimer** - I do not own GI Joe or the characters they are owned by Devil's Due, Hasbro, Sunbow and whoever has copyrights. I am also borrowing from the television show _M*A*S*H _and the character _Radar_. I have also borrowed the song _Because I Love You_ by Alison Kraus and Union Station Railroad off of their new CD called Live. I did borrow a small snippet of _"Already There_" by the group Lonestar. All lyrics to these two songs are owned by someone other than me. I am borrowing all this without permission, but I do not make a profit off of this. I am doing this for fun; please do not sue.

**Author's Notes **- A very big thank you to Storm O and Scarlett Phoenix for doing the intense Beta work. Without you, my writing could not be a success. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I also thank the many fans for the wonderful emails and reviews you have sent and given me. Without you, this story could not be a success also.

I do have one small favor, _Flower in the Wind. _ Please get in touch with me via email.

**Rating PG 13 **(Violent scenes and descriptions)

**BY - Medic (MedicLifeline)**

**Reviews - Always welcome. **

**Chapter 3: Homecoming**.

As the C-130 circled for a final time, Lifeline sat in his seat, his heart starting to pound. Soldiers around him were making small talk. His eyes darted to the window and then to the landing strip. A grin appeared on his face; he knew Carla and the children were in the crowd somewhere below. His thoughts went back to two days ago when he received the news that he was going home.

_When The Morning Sun Streaks Across My Room  
And I've Waken Up From Another Dream Of You  
Yes I'm On The Road, Once Again It Seems  
All I've Left Behind, Is A Chain Of Broken Dreams_

But You Know I Love You  
Yes I Love You, Oh.... I Love You...

_  
__**One Week Ago…**_

Lifeline lay on his cot, sleeping on his side. His glasses were off to the side on a makeshift dresser made from a wooden crate, which at one time held oranges. Drawings and pictures from his children were taped to the makeshift shelves. His gear was stacked about him, his medic's bag sat under his cot with his Kevlar helmet and body armor lying next to it. The soldiers in the tent with him were all sleeping. The first morning rays of sunlight crept in, shattering his dreams of Carla and his children once again.

He had been dreaming of the morning he left home, six months ago; it seemed like forever. He could smell Carla cooking breakfast. His son was sitting in his highchair, drinking juice. He cherished the warmth of his wife's hand in his as she drove him to the awaiting plane. In her booster seat, Lisa cried, realizing her father was going to be gone for a long time. He thought of his wife's final tender kiss before he stepped aboard the awaiting plane. _"I love you," _he whispered softly to her.

Lifeline had dreamt of them so many times; that was what kept him going. He carried their picture in his pocket no matter what he was doing or where he went. He saved all of the cards, letters, original packages and boxes, emails, and drawings that his children and Carla sent him. He could feel their love even though he was on the other side of the planet. However, at times like this, he felt like he was back home.

Lifeline often reflected on the times before he had a loving wife and two beautiful children. He really missed them during those moments. There had been advantages when he was single and not concerned with family life. He could come and go as he pleased, but he also knew that time of his life was lonely and a void compared to what he had now.

When he had been told of the possible extension to their deployment, he had stopped counting the days until his deployment was over since no answers were given as to how long they would be gone. Why keep count if there is no reason? The commander had also stated that they might still yet get to go home and that he was just trying to prepare them in case of the worst. But just like a sandstorm in the desert, one can prepare for it but never be really sure how to handle it, until it reaches you. Lifeline was still waiting for the news to reach him and the others in his squad.

Lifeline groaned and stretched, his long frame barely fitting the standard issued cot. His feet hung off the end a bit. He had not yet told Carla of the possible upcoming extension, as he knew she would understand after her service with the former GI Joe team and as an Army doctor. They had tried to make a few plans during their last ten-minute allotted phone time. Lifeline had a feeling those dreams may have to be put on hold again. As the morning sun became brighter outside, Lifeline knew the heat of the day would come with it. Reaching for his pillow, he placed it over his head as he tried to hide from the world he was living in a little bit longer, but the wounded would most likely come in anyway. He had heard the choppers last night; he assumed they were carrying another load, which could have been anything from patients, soldiers, or even equipment. He also heard the rumblings of the vehicles leaving for another patrol search for COBRA sympathizers.

His anniversary was coming up, and he wanted to be home with his wife and children. Half asleep, he smiled, dreaming of a special evening for just the two of them. He asked another medic, who was going into a village that had once been under Cobra's control, to pick up a piece of jewelry for him. Lifeline had not been in that village, but the other patrol went there frequently, and the local population had warmed up to them. He knew Ron and Courtney would watch the children for a few days so that they could have some time to themselves. But, what did he want to do? He had no desire to hide away in a cabin in the snowy woods. That held too many bad memories of a past, disastrous relationship. Besides everyone did that, even on a soap opera that a few of the squads watched in the recreation tent. He rolled over and lay face down in the pillow, trying to shut the noises out again and hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep.

**MEANWHILE…**

Carla looked at the clock; it was getting late and she had to be in the office tomorrow. She could not leave the children with Courtney or Ron, since their teams were going out on assignment. Carla sighed; it seemed like everyone was going somewhere these days. Ron was going one way, Courtney another, although, Scarlett had dropped by to see her and the children a few days earlier.

Carla recalled her and Ed's last phone call. She smiled at the thought of their conversation. She could hardly wait as the red X's on the calendar were getting closer to the "coming home" mark. Little did Carla know that the homecoming might be delayed. Her mind went to the conversation with her husband.

_Carla had been folding laundry, her mind on things that had happened at the office that day, when the familiar sound of the telephone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. Walking over and picking up the receiver, she placed it to her ear. Her heart skipped a beat, realizing it was Ed. _

_"Carla?" Lifeline had asked, when she answered. The phone connection crackled a bit._

_"__Ed? Ed!," she cried, hearing his voice. "It is you," she happily said as Lisa and Jacob tugged on her shirt._

_"__Is that Daddy?" Lisa asked, starting to jump up and down._

_"Yes Lisa, it is Daddy," Carla said, placing her hand over the receiver so her husband did not get an earful of Lisa and Jacob's cheerful yelling._

_"Daddy! Daddy," They both cried out, jumping up and down in place, realizing their father was on the phone._

_Lifeline laughed on the other end of the phone, standing by the phone pole. He had waited in line quite a while to hear their voices. He stood there in the heat of the day as the dust blew around him at times, readjusting his boonie hat as he spoke._

_"Carla, are you all doing okay?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice. She had written him, telling him she had to take some time off since the children had gotten sick. _

_"Yes, Ed, we are doing fine now. The children are feeling better and so am I," Carla reassured him," Would you like to talk to them?"_

_"I most certainly do!" Lifeline replied._

_Carla handed the phone to Lisa._

_"__Daddy?" Lisa questioned as she spoke to her father._

_"Yes, Lisa, how are you?" Lifeline asked, smiling.  
_

_"I am fine, Daddy. When are you coming home?" Lisa asked._

_Lifeline took a deep breath, placing the phone to his chest and then returning it to his ear. "I hope to be home __soon," Lifeline told her. "You know what?"_

_"What, Daddy?" Lisa asked._

_"Close your eyes," Lifeline told her gently, smiling. _

_"Okay Daddy. They are closed," Lisa said, closing her eyes tight._

_"__I am already there, Lisa, " Lifeline told her, "I am always there with you, and when you are scared, hold on to Mr. Eeyore. __I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend. And I know, I'm in your prayers. I'm already there."_

_"Daddy, I love you," Lisa said in a small voice, slowly opening her eyes, quickly shutting them, and thinking of her father.  
_

_"I love you too, Darling. May I talk to Jacob, please?" Lifeline asked _

_In the background, Lifeline heard Lisa hand the phone to Jacob and say, "Daddy wants to talk to you, Jakey." _

_"Daddy?" his two-year-old son hesitatingly asked.  
_

_"Hello, Jacob. How is my little guy?"_

_"Daddy!" Jacob excitedly shrieked, not reall__y knowing what to say but smiling, hearing his father's voice. _

_"I__ hope to see you soon, Jacob," Lifeline smiled "I love you, and behave for Mom," Lifeline chuckled as he told his son, knowing his son had expendable energy like the Energizer Bunny. "I need to talk to Mommy now." _

_Lifeline heard Jacob say," Mommy," and imagined him trying to hand her the phone. _

_Carla came back on the line, "Ed, honey, are you still there?"_

_"Yes, Carla, I am," Lifeline told her as another burst of static interrupted the line._

_"Carla, I have been thinking. Sometime, after I get home, what if you and I do something special honey? Just the two of us?" Lifeline asked her. "I know if Ron and Courtney are not off traveling the globe, they would watch the children for a day or two. Once we have had time to catch up." A mischievous look came to his eyes, thinking of his wife on the other end. _

_"You know, Ed, that would be wonderful," she replied in a seductive voice. "But then, you realize what happened the last time we did that," she smiled looking to their son. _

_"How could I forget?" Lifeline asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. "But, it was well worth it." _

_Carla laughed._

_"How did I get so lucky?" he seriously asked her._

_"I ask myself that daily, Ed," Carla softly answered, wiping a tear away from her cheek._

_Lifeline sighed, "I do not know how you put up with me some days, Carla. But know this; I am grateful for all you do. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Ed," Carla sighed. "Just be careful."_

_"I will, honey. I hope to see you and the children soon." Lifeline, in a low voice, told her, trying to keep it from cracking with emotion._

_Carla hung up the phone after she said goodbye. Lifeline stood there a moment longer, collecting his thoughts and emotions before he stepped away from the pole, as someone else needed to call their loved ones._

_Thinking of Carla and the children, Lifeline whispered, "Oh, I love you."_

Carla looked about the room. Turning off the light, she went and lay down on the bed that she and Ed shared. Taking her hand and running it over the spot where Ed would have been sleeping, she whispered, "I love you, Ed," as she, once again, fell asleep.

_How I Wish That Love, Is All We Need To Live  
What A Life We'd Live, Cause I've Got So Much To Give  
And It Seems So Wrong, Deep Inside My Heart  
That The Dollar Sign Could Be Keeping Us Apart  
When You Know I Love  
_Yes I Love You.....

_When The Problems Of This Life Of Mine Didn't Cross Our Minds  
All The Answers Were Found In Children's Nursery Rhymes  
I'd Come Running Back To You, I'd Come Running Back To You  
_

_But You Know We Can't Live On Dreams Alone  
Just To Pay The Rent, I Must Leave You All Alone  
But You Know I Made My Choice Many Years Ago  
And This Traveling Life Is The Only One I Know  
_

**One week ago...**

"Everybody up and at 'em," Lifeline heard the cry of the squad leader to those trying to sleep in the tent. Among the many groans, his could be heard amongst the group of GI Joes of his tent. Throwing the blanket off, Lifeline sat up. Today was to be the start of a three-day mission. Looking around, he watched the other soldiers, rubbing their eyes and moaning.

"Well, at least the floor ain't cold," he heard Moonpie say.

"How would you know, Moonpie?" replied a soldier as big as or bigger than Road Block. "I mean, I believe you sleep with your boots on," Big E continued.

Several of the others laughed. Lifeline listened to them continue to kid each other as they all started to dress. Looking at his watch, they had an hour before the patrol started. Picking up his gear, he figured he would get cleaned up before going out. As he grabbed a clean desert BDU, something fell to the floor. It was the letter Carla had mailed him a few weeks ago. He got it the other day. He smiled as he picked it up; her perfume lingered on the envelope. He loved his wife and children more than life itself. He had so much love for them. He never imagined that he could care for them nor have the ability to love anyone until he married and had a family. How he wished that love was all they needed to live on; they would never want or need anything else. But sadly, that was not the way of the world; otherwise, she would be in his arms, and he would never let go of her.

Carla had written and said that she was finally getting more patients since moving to the new Joe base since they had relocated from Texas. She had to apply for a license in the state that they were now living in and pass the Boards within that state to remain a certified specialist. The malpractice insurance premiums had gone up, higher than what they had expected. Lifeline almost fell off his cot when he saw the figure. Plus, they were finally starting to get the hospital bills paid off from Jacob's birth and her surgery, Lifeline was relieved that some of their accumulated debt was being paid off, but, it still worried him that the bills kept piling up.

Lifeline stepped out of the tent into the morning sun; the day was hot already and dust blew around him. Someone had placed a sign out in front of the tent. Ed laughed, thinking of a few in his tent, who would think up an idea like this, and shook his head.

**TENT FOR RENT**!

**GOING FAST! **

**Air Conditioning, Corner Lot**

**Desert View, Gated Community**

**Sleeps eight, 24-hour security system**

**Plus many more extras! **

He walked to the shower tent even though he planned to only shave and brush his teeth. He had showered the night before just in case an emergency occurred. His back was already damp with sweat as he reached the tent, but he reminded himself that this was the last chance for a shower and shave for several days.

Walking in the shower tent, it was crowded as usual from people just getting off patrol. Lifeline waved hello to several soldiers he knew. Finding a mirror hung on a post, he put some water in the steel kidney pan he carried and set it down on a makeshift bench.

Lifeline soaped his face and stood there, looking in the mirror. He started to think. How many years had he been doing this now? Running his hand through his coal black hair, he saw it was starting to get fine silver in it. He was almost forty now. Counting the years, he realized that he had been in the military for seventeen years. The years had flown past. Sure there were days he had thought of getting out and finding another job so he could be with Carla and the children, but this, for now, had paid the bills. Besides, he had been doing this for so long, what else would he do? He could not go back to being a paramedic like he had been before. He would have to go through school again since a military medic status does not mean the same as a civilian one, and each state had different requirements. A desk job was not for him, and to go work in a hospital as a tech, there was no money in that either. He sighed; he knew he would never leave the Army. His heart was here now, no matter how many times he thought of leaving.

He had discussed his choice to stay in the military with Carla several times, and Carla had supported him but firmly told him that she was out and enjoyed her growing private practice. When the GI Joe team was called up, Carla had been asked to return. She politely declined. He now worked under Dr. Link Talbot. But at times, he wondered if Carla ever missed the team, and when he was down, he often wondered what kept her with a simple medic; she could have done better in life. Had they not married, would she still have turned down the offer to come back? She would smile, walk over, and hug him, telling him to stop acting foolish; she couldn't have done any better, no matter what he had thought at that moment.

With a sigh, Lifeline started to shave. Still trying to figure out how he would break the news to Carla that they were to be deployed longer than expected. Finishing his shave, he brushed his teeth. He had to hurry. Quickly wiping the last of the soap off his face, he grabbed his stuff and ran down the dusty row between the tents to the one he called home. Above their tent, someone had placed a pirate flag with the Jolly Rodger on in, and embroidered under the skull and crossbones were the words: _ Operation Excellentia_.

As he re-entered the tent, Lifeline watched the others get the rest of their gear together. He quietly walked over to his little area and placed his things in their spots. Reaching down to his old BDU shirt, he opened the left breast pocket and pulled out the photo of his wife and children. Lightly running his finger over the photo, Lifeline gently kissed the photo before placing it in his pocket.

Lifeline placed his flak jacket on and grabbed his helmet and medical kit. He slowly fell in line with the other men to go out on patrol. As they went to their vehicles, another convoy rolled past, leaving a trail of dust in its wake. Lifeline climbed in the Humvee, along with Moonpie, Big E, and Green Bean.

As Moonpie started the vehicle, Big E took the fifty caliber machine gun on top. Lifeline climbed into the back, and the new kid, Green Bean, rode upfront. Lifeline looked ahead of them from the back seat as they started to move, keeping a steady pace with the VAMP in front of them. Passing a line of Wolverines and some of the newer Abrams, Lifeline thought of Cover Girl. He had wondered how she and his best friend, Dusty, were fairing. He wondered if Dusty was out here in the desert someplace. He was grateful that they were so close to the two of them. They were his children's godparents, and Carla and Courtney over the years, even before the disbanding, became inseparable as friends. That was what put Lifeline at ease, while he was gone. Somehow, he knew Courtney and Ron would try to be there for his family, and for that, he could never thank them enough.

Lifeline came out of his trance as the men in the vehicle started to talk and discuss what was going on and where they were headed. Lifeline just hoped that this day, and the next two, went better than the last time he went out on patrol. He and the other medic, Sandtrap, almost could not keep up. They had been hit so hard in the ambush. So many wounded, so much blood.

**Two Days Later...**

_But You Know I Love You  
Yes I Love You, Oh I Love You  
But You Know I Love You  
Yes I Love You, Oh I Love You  
_

"Ah, another beautiful day for a drive," Moonpie joked, knowing the village they had to pass through had shot up several of the vehicles that had relieved them earlier that morning.

"Yes, where else can you find better, picture perfect scenery?" Green Bean asked.

The last two days had gone fairly well for the patrol; the other convoy, coming to relieve them, had arrived this morning. All the men were looking forward to getting back to camp. Some were more anxious than others. Everyone in the Humvee knew of the others' families by now since they had been together so long these last several months.

As they started to drive back to their camp, Big E called down to Lifeline, "Hey Lifeline?"

"What is it, E?" Lifeline asked concerned.

"You tell your wife of our extension yet? How did she take it?" Big E asked, surveying all around him, seeing the small village they had to pass through. Last time they went through, snipers fired at the convoy as they drove through the main street, hitting a soldier on the VAMP ahead of them and then killing the driver. Big E got the sniper, but only after the sniper had plucked off another soldier on a fifty caliber machine gun on the Humvee ahead of them.

"No," Lifeline spoke slowly, clearing his throat and realizing Big E did not hear him. Lifeline spoke louder, "No, I have not had the heart to tell her. You know she is ex-Army, but I know she is still waiting for me to come home. I just don't know how to tell her, I mean..." Lifeline looked to the vehicle in front of them.

Big E hollered down. "Yeah, me too. I figured I would call when we get back. Rosie will be upset. I have not heard yea or nay on this, but figured I'd better say something, you know." Big E started to scan the rooftops of the approaching village as it came closer.

"How about you, Green Bean? You told your gal about staying?" Moonpie asked the kid.

Lifeline liked Green Bean. The kid reminded him of himself in so many ways when he was younger. Private Bean had showed up a little after Lifeline had arrived. Lifeline thought back to that morning when Green Bean had arrived.

_Everyone was sitting at the chow table, getting to know one another when the new private walked in. As they looked to the new babyfaced private with bulky glasses, the poor kid had a dumbfounded and lost look on his face. Someone by the door had pointed out the correct table to him where his new squad was sitting. The new private scanned the crowd before him and shrugged before he headed for the chow line._

_"What ya think guys?" a soldier sitting with them, called Combs, asked._

_"I think the kid is green," the other medic, called Sandtrap, answered, taking a bite. _

_"Ha ha, that is funny Sandtrap. Get it green? Last name Bean," Moonpie laughed. "Hey code name: Green Bean." _

_"Hey yes. That ain't bad, but let's wait," Big E said. "The kid might have combat under his belt." _

_"Then we can call him String Bean." Moonpie grinned, taking a drink. _

_"You know we all have to be trained at one time," Lifeline commented, defending the new kid. _

_"That __is true," Combs stated, holding his fork. "Quiet guys, here comes the new guy." _

_Private Bean sat down at the table, looking at all of the men around him. _

_"__Hey, Bean, you want your roll?" Big E asked him__. _

_The kid looked at the big man and handed his roll over. "You can have it." _

_The guys introduced themselves to him, and finally Moonpie asked, "You ever been in combat, Bean?" _

_"Yes and no," Bean replied, looking nervous. "I have been in simulated combat." _

_Moonpie and Big E gave each other a high five. "Green Bean, it is." _

_"Your new code name is Green Bean," Combs smiled. "Guys, please welcome Green Bean to the group__."_

Lifeline smiled at his memory and looked at his group, not hearing Green Bean's answer. They had all laughed, joked, and even cried together, having lost so many of their squad and friends. They had all adopted the kid, watching out for him. They all had commented on how he reminded them of _Radar_ from the show _M*A*S*H_. The kid had an innocence about him, and he even hailed from Iowa just like Radar. But Green Bean had a young daughter, where Radar did not even have a girlfriend.

"What about you, Moonpie? You told Natasha yet?" Green Bean asked. Everyone's eyes went to Moonpie since they all had heard of the feisty Russian wife and her temper.

"Uh, no," he stuttered," I was uh...waiting."

Big E and Green Bean laughed. "If you know what is good for you, you'd better call home," Big E told him.

The village was now getting closer, and Lifeline saw the buildings as they began their slow trek down Main Street. Suddenly, the snipers started to open fire.

"Keep your heads down!" Moonpie screamed as he drove and Big E opened up with the fifty caliber machine gun, taking out everything in his path. The vehicles ahead of them started to do the same.

Lifeline kept down, and Green Bean ducked. Moonpie cursed, trying to drive faster but swerved to get out of the way of the burning tires in the street. Lifeline heard an explosion as a shell hit the building on the corner; their Humvee was pelted with debris. "Get us out of..." Big E yelled.

Lifeline looked up, waiting for Big E to continue his sentence when, suddenly, he was splattered with blood. Big E had been hit. Lifeline pulled him down the rest of the way. Green Bean stared as Lifeline rolled him over. Lifeline looked at Big E, but he knew it was too late. He had been hit in the chest twice and once in his forehead.

"Get up there, Green Bean," Moonpie screamed, trying to get them out of there. A huge fireball went up in front of them, hitting the VAMP ahead of them. Green Bean scurried to the weapon and started shooting at the rooftops.

Moonpie swerved and pulled in front of the burning VAMP. Green Bean covered Moonpie and Lifeline as they dragged the two dead soldiers out of the VAMP and put them in the back of the vehicle with Big E. Bullets bounced as Lifeline ran back to the vehicle. He saw a soldier in the street get hit as Moonpie got in. Bullets licked at Lifeline's heels as he gathered the other dead soldier and tossed the body into the back of the vehicle, diving in afterward. "Go! Go! Go!" Lifeline yelled over the noise of the battle and the noise coming from Green Bean. Moonpie sped off, following another VAMP in front of them.

Lifeline looked ahead, thankful that they were almost out. Another explosion hit the corner of another building. Green Bean was firing away when Lifeline heard a yelp and then saw the kid slump over. Lifeline pulled him down and saw that Green Bean had been hit in the throat. Lifeline tried to cover the gruesome wound with his hand, and as he did, bright red arterial blood spurted out all over his BDU shirt from the wound. He moved his other hand to reach for his kit, which had slid just out of reach, in order to try to save the kid's airway, knowing that too was a lost cause, since there was nothing left and both arteries had been destroyed by the bullet. With a last reach, Lifeline gave up on the medic kit, knowing it was of no use to him anyway, and decided to do what he could at that moment with his hands.

Lifeline's hands worked as quickly as he could. Moonpie glanced back to see Lifeline covered in blood and working feverishly. He heard a sickening, choking, and gurgling sound. "Lifeline?" Moonpie asked, looking ahead.

Green Bean's eyes were wide with fear at first realizing what was happening to him. He had felt Lifeline pull him down into the safety of the vehicle. The blood was coming out quickly. He could feel the slick wetness running down his chest and soaking his uniform. He could feel himself getting cold and the things before him were becoming dim. In the shadow of the dimness, he saw the medic, who had been a close friend, trying to save him. He felt his friend's hands applying pressure. Hearing Lifeline pleading with him to hang on, he wanted to tell him, "_It is no use,_" but could not speak; his eyelids were getting heavy. With the last of his strength, he reached for his friend's hand, wanting to know that the medic was still there with him, reassuring him that he would not die alone. Green Bean felt the medic grasp his hand and slipped into the darkness.

"Oh no...Oh no..." Lifeline kept on saying, knowing the kid was not going to make it. Tears of frustration, anger, and fear started to blur his vision as he watched. Another life was snuffed out in front of him, and he was not able to do anything about it. Lifeline held his hand as the kid took his last breath. Blood now saturated the back of the Humvee making the floor slick as Lifeline tried to move. He slid and fell, catching himself on his hands.

Moonpie did not hear an answer, just Lifeline saying "no, no no," over and over again. With a cloud of dust, the village was behind them. Seeing the Skystrikers, Moonpie yelled, "Level that stinking village! Cobra sympathizers....Get those sons of ..."

The convoy roared into camp as if it were being chased by banshees. Soldiers came running to the vehicles, lifting the wounded and dead out of them. Lifeline climbed out of the back, standing there wiping his hands on his pants, not really finding a clean place. He looked at the floor of the vehicle, smelling the familiar metal scent of blood as it dripped onto the desert floor. The back of it would have to be hosed out.

Rubbing his neck, he stood there as his teammates were lifted out. He started to walk away. Moonpie ran up and grabbed his arm. "Life...Green Bean?"

Lifeline shook his head, staring at the ground.

"Tell me you at least were able to save the kid. _Tell me _you were able to help Bean." Moonpie almost begged, knowing the answer before he spoke the words, but his heart prayed that it had been wrong. Lifeline's eyes, dark with sadness, could not look at his friend as he begged for the answer he could not give him.

His parched throat was not able to find the word 'no'. Licking his lips, he hoarsely and barely audibly said, "No."

Crouching down on the desert floor, Moonpie started to cry. He had lost two more of his best friends. Lifeline wrapped his arms around the man as he sobbed. After a few minutes, Moonpie sniffed back his sorrow and said, "I'm okay. Really, I am."

Looking over, they saw another medic they knew being carried on a litter. It was a man about Lifeline's age; he had been hit in the legs. Looking closely and recognizing the voice, Lifeline realized that it was Sandtrap. Lifeline walked over to his friend, seeing the pain on his face. Moonpie wiped away the last of his tears with the back of his hand as he followed Lifeline.

"Sandtrap, I knew you would find a way to get home, buddy," Moonpie kidded half-heartedly, knowing the soldier would never intentionally do anything, but Moonpie tried to lighten the mood even if for a moment. The medic had two more months to go on his deployment, and like everyone else, was getting anxious to get home.

Sandtrap looked up with pain in his eyes, but a grin on his face, flipping the soldier off. "Yes, this was my secret plan, Pie. You got it."

"I will see you back in the States, my friends." Sandtrap shook both men's hands as he was carried and lifted into an awaiting chopper with the rest of the injured; the plane had not arrived yet.

Lifeline and Moonpie quietly walked over to their vehicle and opened the back. Lifeline sighed at the sight of the dried blood. Moonpie drove it to the cleaning area, and Lifeline got a disinfectant solution and threw it in the back. Moonpie turned on the hose and quickly rinsed out the back with a wave of brown and red. Within moments, nothing remained of the patrol; all signs of the men were now washed away, and soon the sand would dry and blow away.

Lifeline looked down at his uniform; it was now covered in a mixture of blood and dirt after three days in the field. Raising his hand to his chin, he felt the day's worth of stubble he now had. "I need to call my wife," Lifeline told Moonpie, making his mind up then and there to call her.

"Yeah, me too. You going to go now?" Moonpie asked.

"Yes, I am. She needs to know. Besides I need..." Lifeline let the sentence die, wanting to say, "...need to hear the sound of her voice." Lifeline reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo of his family, clasping it firmly in his hand as he walked.

As Lifeline started to walk off, Moonpie cried after the medic. "Lifeline, wait up! I'll go with you. I have to call Tasha."

Lifeline kept walking, knowing his teammate would catch up with his footsteps.

**Meanwhile...**

Carla had been sleeping but was tossing and turning. The night would not allow her any sleep. She did not know what was going on but her sixth sense told her something was wrong. She just could not place her finger on it. Carla looked at the clock, noting the time. She had to get up soon to go to the office. Looking out the window as she laid there, Carla placed her hand on her husband's pillow. "I miss you, Ed," she whispered, before falling in to a fitful sleep again_. _

_But You Know I Love You  
Yes I Love You, Oh I Love You  
But You Know I Love You  
Yes I Love You, Oh I Love You.... _

Lifeline stood in line for the phone. A few soldiers stared at them. Some knew what had just occurred since things like that move quickly among the troops. One loss is everyone's loss. As he stood there waiting for the man in front of him to finish his ten-minute call, Moonpie kicked a rock around with his foot.

Lifeline looked at the picture in his hand. It had blood on it, but the plastic coating had kept it safe. Hearing the soldier in front of him hang up the phone, Lifeline walked up and dialed his number; it started to ring.

In the meantime, Combs was running around looking for Lifeline and Moonpie. Finally, he heard," I thought I saw them walk to the phone poles." Nodding, he ran in that direction.

As the phone rang, Lifeline looked at his watch and realized that he was calling early in the morning, before the sun came up. He hoped that he had not done something wrong, knowing that Carla, between caring for the children and being on call, needed her sleep.

Carla picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Carla, Honey?" Lifeline answered.

Carla's eyes shot open. "Ed? I was just thinking of you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. How are you and the children?" Lifeline asked.

"We are doing okay. Ed, are you sure nothing is wrong?" Carla asked concerned.

In the meantime, the other phone had been cleared, and Moonpie walked up and started to talk to his wife. Suddenly, Combs ran up. "MoonPie and Lifeline," he said out of breath. Both men stared at him, and Moonpie made the motion of pointing to the phone.

"I know guys, but this is important," Combs told them.

Moonpie covered the receiver of his phone. "Combs, this better be important. You got it? This is my ten-minute phone call that I am allotted, and you are wasting it."

Combs looked to him and Lifeline.

"What is going on, Ed?" Carla asked again, hearing static.

"Carla, hold on, Honey," Lifeline told her.

Taking a deep breath Combs quickly said, "We are going home! Our relief arrived today. We have to pack. We are going home."

"You sure?" Moonpie asked, looking suspiciously at him.

"Yes, I am sure. I was given the order," Combs nodded. Both men looked at their squad leader. Lifeline had to keep his jaw from dropping. "Please tell me you are not kidding," Lifeline pleaded.

"Ed?" Carla said again.

"No, I am not," Combs told them. "We'll be home in two days."

Lifeline put the phone to his ear, his hand shaking. "Carla, I have some news just now."

"Ed!" Carla franticly said. "What is going on? Are you okay? What is it?"

A sad smile broke across Lifeline's lips. "Carla I am fine. Calm down, Honey. I have to give you some news."

"Okay," Carla answered, her lip starting to quiver and her mind racing thinking the worst possible thoughts at that moment. She was not a fool; Carla knew all about news. She had delivered it, good or bad, and knew when it came to the military, the news given could be a blessing or your worst nightmare.

Lifeline's throat closed at that moment. He was finally telling her the words he had dreamt about all these months. Lifeline told her, "Carla....I am coming home."

At that moment, Carla could not believe what she was hearing. She burst into tears. He was coming home. _Home_... All the emotion she had pent up started to come through, "Sssshhhh," she heard him say. Wiping away her tears of joy, she asked, "When Ed?"

"I should be home in two days, Love," Lifeline told her. "That is if the plane gets here."

"Oh Ed!" Carla cried in happiness. The line beeped letting them know they had about a minute left.

"Carla, I love you, and kiss the children for me. I will see you in a few days." Lifeline told her.

"I love you, Ed," Carla told him back. "I will. They miss their father so much."

"I love you," he told her again.

Lifeline hung up the phone. Moonpie and Combs were standing there, waiting on him. "Let's go guys." Combs started to walk away with Moonpie and Lifeline in tow.

All three men walked to their tent. Lifeline noticed the flag had been taken down. Several were putting their things in their bags. "I need to get cleaned up," Lifeline sighed. "I can't stay like this." He looked again at his uniform covered in blood and gore.

Moonpie looked at his friend, shaking his head, "Yes, that might be best."

Lifeline headed towards the bath tent. When he entered, he looked in the mirrors and noticed how filthy he was from living in the desert for three days and the fighting that he endured. His eyes were dark and sad from the loss of his friends. Pulling his glasses off, he had a ring where his goggles rested on his face over his glasses at times. Turning away and peeling off his uniform, he quickly cleaned up, knowing he was pressed for time.

Having finished and put on his uniform, Lifeline quickly shaved, knowing that by the time they arrived home, he would have a face full of stubble, but at least, he would not have a full grown beard. Carla hated it when he would come in from the field and scratch her with his stubble as he kissed her. Lifeline stood there looking into the mirror as he thought, "What was it going to take to get COBRA to stop?"

Right now, he was too tired to ponder that question. He had to pack. Lifeline quickly went back to the tent and began taking his things and placing them into his duffle bag. Looking over, he saw Green Bean and Big E's cots. Combs saw them all standing there and ordered the soldiers to pack; he would take care of the rest.

"The plane will be here in two hours," Combs walked in and told them loudly. "So make sure everything is packed and on the pallet! You also need to finish any paperwork to be processed; otherwise, your butt is staying here. Do not forget. Otherwise, you will not be getting on that plane."

All of the soldiers knew that if the paperwork was not taken to the proper personnel for final processing and approval, no one would be getting on that plane. Combs started to walk around, handing each man his traveling papers. Lifeline took his, knowing even if it got slowed up, it was processed and he could get on that plane. But in order to do that, he had better hurry. He looked at each item as he took and put them away. There were pictures, drawings, and little things. He came across a small carving that Big E had made from a spare piece of wood. Lifeline took his forefinger and thumb and placed them on his nose, rubbing the bridge under his glasses. Big E had managed to make a carving for each person in the tent at Christmas. Lifeline tried to hurry as he placed the items in his bag. He would have enough sand in the bottom of his bag for that sandbox Jacob wanted, Lifeline smiled at the thought of going home.

Finishing, he locked the bag and his gear and took them two at a time to the pallet outside. Moonpie bumped into him re-entering the tent. "Sorry Life," Moonpie told him, trying to carry his things.

Lifeline and Moonpie walked back into their tent and saw several of their teammates looking at Green Bean and Big E's belongings.

"Who is gonna pack it?" someone asked.

"Combs is staying behind. He offered to do it. Besides, he is the top ranking person here," Moonpie solemnly told them. A few heads nodded; no one really knew what to say but goodbye.

"Come on guys, we have to get to the processing tent," Moonpie said, looking at them. "I mean, Bean and E would want us on that plane." There were several "yeahs" and "you're rights".

Finding the processing tent, the clerk looked up as they all filed in. "Afternoon guys. How can I help you?" the clerk asked but then quickly continued, "but I have a feeling I already know."

One by one, they went to the desk and had their papers processed. "You boys have a safe trip home, you hear?" The clerk stated and quietly went back to work as each soldier shuffled out. They had a half hour before the plane was to get there; it was now near dark. The planes always tried to land or take off after the sun went down. Reaching the landing strip, several of them sat down on the dirt. Lifeline had checked his pack and his med kit one last time, looking into the distance at their tent one final time.

Combs walked up with a cloth bag in his hand, calling all of the soldiers around. Several of the soldiers realized what he had in his hand. They were black metal name bracelets. The outside was engraved with the name and date of those who perished in battle or another way. The tradition started back in Vietnam for the POW/MIA and the fallen. Now, it was being continued here. Combs knew several were friends with Big E and Green Bean. Reaching in the bag, he pulled out the black bracelets.

"These were made while you were getting ready to leave," Combs said very somberly. He continued, "I know several of you were friends with Green Bean and Big E. Hell, we all were. Whoever wants a bracelet come forward."

As he started to pass them out, Lifeline realized Combs had five on him between the two wrists. He recognized two of the five of them were for Bean and Big E. Lifeline had seen so many he knew perish or wounded, but he had been closest to these two soldiers. Holding his hand out, Combs asked who and how many. Lifeline had replied one of each for Green Bean and Big E.

Lifeline slipped the metal bracelet on. It felt cool against his skin. Looking down, he read the names. They read Michael "Green Bean" Bean and Elijah "Big E" Sommers. Lifeline smiled, noticing the name. It was the same first name as his father. He wiped a tear away for his two teammates.

Combs wished everyone a safe trip. He didn't say much more, got into a jeep, and drove away, leaving a cloud of dust.

Squinting and looking at their tent for the last time, Lifeline watched Combs' jeep drive up to the tent. He watched Combs carry a duffle bag out, walk back in, and get another, placing them all in a jeep before driving off. Lifeline knew that Combs had packed their teammates' belongings.

Hearing the scream of engines above, Lifeline looked up and saw their plane circling as it got ready to land. It was twenty minutes late. Holding his helmet on his head and adjusting his pack, he watched the plane slow to a stop; the ramp opened. Only a few more steps and he would be on his way home, home to his family.

The loadmaster had the heavy equipment loaded along with the pallet of their personal gear. Looking up, he gave the all clear to board. "Come on, boys, we are on a schedule here," the loadmaster chided them.

The men did not have to be told twice to get on the plane and find a seat.

Lifeline found a webseat next to Moonpie, hearing the soldier say, "Home...I am going home."

"Yes, we most certainly are," Lifeline quietly told him, knowing what Moonpie was thinking.

Taking off his helmet, Lifeline sat it on his knee and smoothed down his hair, his eyes watching the ramp close in back. The plane started to move forward, ever quicker down the strip until it had lifted itself off the ground. Lifeline looked down at the camp below, giving a small wave.

**On the home front…**

Carla lay there in bed, no longer able to sleep. Her husband was coming home in a few days. She could barely wait. Pulling her cell phone out, she called her parents. Even at this early hour, they were excited to hear that their son-in-law was coming home. After her conversation with her parents, Carla got ready for work and then woke up the children. She wanted to wait until the day the plane was to arrive before she told them that their father would be home. She dropped them off at daycare and went to start her day. Arriving at the office, she quickly called Ed's father and sister to inform them of the joyous news. Both were ecstatic to hear that Ed was on his way back after such a long time away.

Carla was exhausted at the end of her frantic workday, but she still had so much to do before Ed made it back. As she walked through the commissary trying to get a few last minute things, she ran into Scarlett. The redhead was carrying a small basket of groceries.

"Shana," Carla happily greeted her friend.

"Carla," Scarlett grinned. "Have you heard the good news?" her friend asked cautiously, wondering if she knew that her husband was on his way home.

"You mean Ed coming home?" Carla grinned. "He called earlier this morning."

Scarlett nodded. "I was going to tell you this evening, but I wanted to make sure you were home. The orders just came across Duke's desk this morning. I bet you are excited."

"I am ecstatic," Carla told her friend. "I miss him. I just can't believe it still. I just wish Ron and Courtney were here," Carla sighed.

Scarlett understood, even though the former Joe doctor did not belong with the team anymore, she still had all her friends. Scarlett knew Carla and Courtney were best friends as were Ron and Ed. The four of them had always managed to keep in touch when the team had disbanded and even been assigned at the same places at times.

Scarlett hated to go but knew Carla had several things to do yet. "Carla, I have to get going. Tell Ed to stop by the office when he gets back. I am happy to hear our medic is returning to us. We have missed him. The infirmary has not been the same since he's been gone."

"I will see you later," Carla waved. "I'd better get going too." She started to laugh. "I do not want my ice cream to melt," Carla said, looking in her basket at the Vanilla Bean flavored ice cream, Ed's favorite.

Scarlett smiled. "No, you do not want that. Take care," she said, continuing down the aisle and leaving Carla to finish her shopping.

After checking out, Carla went and picked up the children. 'Ron and Courtney would be so surprised', she thought, wondering when both her friends would return.

Later that night, when everything was done, Carla went to lie down. She sat on the bed that she shared with her husband and picked up a photograph. Gently rubbing her fingertips across it, she whispered, "Ed, sweetheart, I cannot wait till you are home."

**The Next Day**

_Lifeline sat on a plane heading back to the United States, his tour of duty done for now. Smiling, this was the third plane he had been on in less than twenty-four hours. Lifeline figured he had flown through so many time zones that he had most likely passed himself in one of them. Carla and the children would be waiting for him when they landed at the base that now housed the PITT, which was disguised as a normal military base. He looked around at the planeload of soldiers surrounding him. Everyone was tired, dirty, and jetlagged to say the least; some were wounded, some not, some sleeping, some reading, and others just talking. They talked of home, their mission, their families that they left behind, and some of the comrades __that they had lost. _

The C-130 started to descend, and Lifeline's heart started to pound, his reunion only moments away. With a bump, the plane landed. It grew quiet, so quiet he swore he could hear a pin drop.

Lifeline watched as the ramp was lowered. The medical vehicles were waiting as the wounded were unloaded first. He watched them lift and carry the litters to the awaiting busses and ambulances. As they were carried off, Lifeline had caught the glimpse of a shine from the purple hearts, which were pinned to the blankets or shirts of each of the injured soldiers. Each soldier, who was waiting to de-board the plane, focused on each litter lifted off the plane. When they were done, his group slowly stood up. Now was the moment they all had been waiting for.

"Okay boys," the loadmaster said. "Go to you families and friends."

No one had to be told twice. Lifeline adjusted his boonie as he prepared to walk off the plane to his waiting family.

Among a crowd of other anxiously awaiting families, Carla and the children stood there, waiting for Lifeline to exit the plane. Lisa waved her flag as her big, brown eyes looked for her father. The little girl watched as the plane was unloaded. "What are those, Mommy?" Lisa asked about the busses and ambulances with the big red crosses on them.

"Those are emergency vehicles. They are for the people who are hurt," Carla gently explained.

"You mean daddy is hurt?" Lisa asked, her eyes wide with apprehension.

Carla looked down to her daughter. "No honey. Daddy is fine, but some of the people with him are not."

"Oh..." Lisa answered, "Do you see Daddy yet?"

"Keep looking, I bet you see him first." Carla smiled, wiping a tear away and thinking that Ed could have easily been on one of the litters.

Carla watched as the ambulances and busses drove away. Looking closely, Carla watched as the soldiers began to walk off the plane. As families and friends realized it was their loved ones, they ran to them. Carla's eyes anxiously looked for her husband.

Ed adjusted his pack and walked down the ramp of the plane. He had three more steps and counted them as he took them. "One, two, three." He was now walking on the blacktop of the tarmac. He saw all the smiling faces of the soldiers with him, embracing the loved ones who waited for them. Several had new children.

Looking over he saw a beautiful woman run to Moonpie, embracing him as he lifted her off the ground in a hug and planting a kiss on her lips. Scanning the crowd, he searched for Carla. Off in the distance, he saw them; he quickly picked up his pace from a fast walk to a jog and finally to a run. As he ran, he dropped his medic bag and his pack, letting it clunk to where it landed.

Carla looked as people started to exit the back of the plane. She scanned the faces of all the happy soldiers until she saw someone that looked like her husband. Looking closer, it was him.

"There is Daddy!" she proclaimed to Lisa and Jacob. Lisa squealed with delight. Carla did not recognize Ed at first, until he was making a mad dash to them. He was much thinner, looked exhausted, and had a five o'clock shadow; but it was her husband. Carla and the kids started to wade through the crowd. She never took her eyes off her husband and saw him suddenly drop his things as he got closer to them.

As his wife approached, Ed held his arms wide open, tears starting to run down his cheeks, ready to embrace the family he missed so dearly. Stopping, he knelt down as Lisa broke away from her mother and took her brother's hand. Both children ran and yelled, "Daddy! Daddy!"

They reached him and ran into his arms. Lifeline embraced his children, hugging them tightly. Kissing each of them, a few more tears ran down his cheek as his children hugged and kissed him, repeating, "Daddy, Daddy."

Ed glanced up and noticed Carla standing there off in the distance, watching the scene unfold in front of her with her husband and the children. He stood up as both children clung to his legs, beckoning his wife to come closer. Overwhelmed with joy, Carla moved quickly into Lifeline's awaiting arms.

Lifeline hugged her tightly and placing his lips firmly to hers, tasting the salt from her tears on her lips. Kissing her deeply before he whispered, "I love you." His voice cracked, and he was almost unable to get the words out due to his suddenly parched throat, which closed from emotion.

Carla kissed her husband; breaking the kiss, she took and rubbed her hand over his cheek, feeling the stubble against her fingertips and tracing the tear lines on his dirty face. Looking into his eyes, she saw darkness and sadness but mostly relief and love. She kissed him again as a gentle breeze blew his boonie off his head and hung on his back. "I love you Ed," she whispered after the kiss. "Welcome home."

_But You Know I Love You  
Yes I Love You, Oh I Love You  
But You Know I Love You  
Yes I Love You, Oh I Love You...._


	4. Chapter 4 Homecoming And So Many Things

Disclaimer - I do not own GI Joe; Hasbro does, along with Devil's Due and Sunbow. I do not have permission to borrow the characters, but I make no profit from this. I am also using Toby Keith's song "My List" and lyrics without permission. I have also borrowed _Eeyore_ from Disney without permission I am doing this for pure fun, so please do not sue.

Author's notes - A big thanks to Storm O and Scarlett Phoenix for the beta work. I greatly appreciate it. I also want to thank my many readers who keep me going and leave the wonderful reviews. Thank you so much.

Rating - PG 13

By medic (MedicLifeline)

Reviews always welcome.

Chapter 4 : Homecoming And So Many Things To Do

Lifeline stood there on the flightline as his eyes locked with his wife's, ignoring all the others around him. Exhausted but happy, he held her tightly. Carla still had her hand on his cheek, caressing the stubble that Ed had acquired after having spent the last two days on the plane.

"Let's go home, sweetheart," he told Carla, kissing her deeply.

Carla picked up Lisa as Ed carried Jacob to their Jeep Cherokee. Carla began to strap the children into their car seats. As Carla was strapping in the children, Ed began to load his bags into the vehicle. Walking back down the tarmac, he saw Moonpie wave to him. The Joe ran over to Lifeline.

"Lifeline, best of luck to you. I am going on to Joe Base 42," Moonpie said shaking his hand. As Lifeline shook his friend's hand, both of their bracelets shown in the afternoon sun.

"I wish you the best of luck too, Moonpie. I do not get to that Joe Base often, but when I do, I will look you up," Lifeline informed him. "If you see Sandtrap along the way, give him my best."

"I sure will, Lifeline," Moonpie stated, saluting Lifeline. Lifeline returned the salute and watched his friend walk away with his wife.

Grabbing the last of his belongings off the pallet, Lifeline carried it to the Cherokee. As he was loading it, he heard a familiar voice.

"Lifeline! Welcome back. Sorry I am late," Duke said, as he tried to get through the crowd. Lifeline turned around, recognizing Top's voice.

"Duke, Sir, it's great to see you," Lifeline said, holding out his hand to shake shaking the other man's hand. Carla walked up and greeted the tall, blond-haired First Sergeant.

"Duke, what a pleasant surprise!" Lifeline told him.

Looking beyond Duke, Carla spotted Scarlett. The redhead was running their way.

"Sir, it is great to be back," Lifeline informed his Commanding Officer.

"I bet it is. I know you want to get back to your family. I heard you were coming in today. Sorry that I am late but I wanted to be here to greet you," Duke told the medic. Duke surveyed the man before him, whom he had known for years. He looked tired, a bit thinner, and had two days worth of stubble. The Commanding Officer was not used to seeing the Joe medic in that type of shape. But other than that and being dirty, Lifeline seemed to be okay. "I wanted to let you know, you have a few days to spend with your family before returning to the team

"Thanks, Duke," Lifeline said as he wrapped his arm around Carla's waist. Carla looked over to make sure the children were safe. Satisfied, she turned her attention back to her former Commanding Officer.

Scarlett walked up and hugged Lifeline. "Welcome home, Lifeline. The infirmary has not been the same without you," she reassured him.

Lifeline chuckled," I think it survived without me."

"Well, it has, but it's just not the same I assure you," Duke grinned, pulling Scarlett close to him.

"Lifeline, I hope to see you in a few days. Carla, if you need anything just let me know," Scarlett told the two of them, nudging the Commanding Officer to let Lifeline and his family go.

Duke took the hint. "Lifeline, I will see you in a few days, and Carla, it's always great to see you," he replied, shaking the medic's hand, while nodding to the Joe's former doctor.

Both of them watched as Duke and Scarlett disappeared into the masses of soldiers and people.

"Well, that was nice of them," Lifeline told Carla as he closed the hatch. Walking around the jeep, he made sure that two back doors were locked and each set down. Ed chose the passengers seat. Carla started the engine. Ed leaned back in his seat as Carla put the Cherokee in gear and drove them home. Carla and Lifeline returned the waves from fellow soldiers and their families as they made their way off the base.

Lifeline reached for his wife's hand as she drove. His mind flashed back to when he had left. He had held her hand as they drove that time also, as if it was the last time he would. He closed his eyes.

"Ed, are you okay?" Carla asked noticing his silence. She glanced over and saw that her husband's eyes were closed.

Opening his eyes and looking to her, "Yes, Carla. I was just thinking of the last time I did this," he told her softly.

"Oh," Carla quickly answered relieved. Turning around, Ed looked at his two children. Lisa and Jacob were napping. Ed just watched them, both sleeping so peaceful. Both were worn out from the excitement of his coming home.

Ed had realized with sadness that he had missed so much in the last six months. Turning back around, he said," They have grown so much. His son would be three soon, and Lisa will be starting kindergarten this fall. Where had the time gone?

"I know Ed, but they still know and love their father," Carla reassured him, squeezing his hand tightly. "I showed them your picture everyday to remind them of you."

Carla turned onto their street. After driving by several houses, she reached the house on base, which they had called home now for a few years.

"I was afraid they would forget me," Ed answered, looking out the passenger window.

Carla pulled the Cherokee in the drive. Ed waited for Carla to turn off the engine before getting out. He went around the jeep to open the door for his wife, momentarily stopping as they embraced each other Ed went to open the door and she held him there for a moment. "Ed, I would never let them forget their father."

Ed turned back to her and hoarsely answered as he held back his tears. "I know Carla," he said, leaning over to kiss her. As the kiss ended, he looked back at the children. "We are home, guys," he told the small sleeping children.

Undoing their belts, Carla and Ed got out of the Cherokee and opened the back doors. Lifeline unbuckled Lisa's straps as she reached and clung to her Father. Meanwhile, Carla lifted Jacob out of his car seat.

"Daddy! Daddy, you are home,' Lisa giggled as she hugged her father.

"Daddy," Jacob squealed as he squirmed in Carla's arms.

"Okay," Ed laughed as they walked up the drive to the front door. Carla unlocked the door and all of them walked inside. Ed realized that he was finally home when exhaustion washed over him. Setting his daughter down, she clung to his leg and Jacob grabbed the other one. Ed walked as they giggled while holding onto his long legs. Reaching the chair in the kitchen, he sat down and both children let go and climbed onto his lap. Jacob reached up and took his father's boonie hat and placed it on his head. Lisa clung tightly to him. Ed hugged them both as he laughed at Jacob wearing the hat, which was ten times too big for him. His little eyes peeked out from under the brim. Carla stood off to the side laughing, tears running down her face. She was thrilled her husband home and that their family was reunited again.

Seeing how tired her husband was and knowing that he still had to get his gear out of the Cherokee yet, she told the children, "Lisa and Jacob, let's get cleaned up for dinner."

"But mom," Lisa begged.

Ed looked down to his daughter. "Lisa, please go with your mother," he said, kissing her on the head.

Lisa looked at her father her eyes wide. "Your not leaving again are you, Daddy?"

Ed hugged his daughter, "No, Lisa. I do not plan on going anywhere for a while." Ed understood his daughter's fear at that moment. Carla walked over to them, picking up Jacob and holding him. "My, you look just like Daddy in that hat, Jacob." Carla smiled at him his eyes shining. Lisa slid off her father's lap and reached for her mother's hand. As they walked to the stairs, Lisa looked back to her father, who was sitting on the kitchen chair.

Ed watched them go up the stairs, sighing. He stood up and stretched. Walking out to the Cherokee as the children bathed, he looked over to the home that Ron and Courtney shared, both Mustangs were gone. Ed figured that they were on an assignment. Reaching in the jeep, he grabbed two bags and walked back to the house. He dropped them in the dining room and then walked back out to get his pack and two other bags. He closed the hatch of the jeep and walked back into the house, dropping off his luggage. When he walked back down the hall, the children ran to him, "Did you get cleaned up?"

"Yes, we did, Daddy," Lisa nodded her head. "Jaky, did too."

Jacob ran down the hall with Ed's hat still on. "What do you say little man? You like that hat?" Ed asked his son, picking him up and holding him high in the air. Jacob started to giggle.

"Jacob reached up and clutched the hat. "You can wear it till dinner, okay?" Ed replied. "Now, you both go play while I get cleaned up," Ed said and placed his son back on the floor.

"Okay, Daddy, will you play with us?" Lisa asked.

"I sure will, but I need to get cleaned up now, Lisa. I am pretty dirty." Ed smiled to his daughter.

"Come on, Jaky," Lisa said taking her younger brothers hand. "Let's go play." Lisa led Jacob down the hall, the hat dangling on Jacob's back.

Ed laughed, walking to Carla. Hugging her, he said "Honey, I am going to get cleaned up." He untied his boots and placed them by the back door.

"You'd better," she said cocking an eyebrow towards him. "I can fix dinner while you are doing that." Leaning over, she whispered into his ear, "When you are done with dinner and if the children don't tire you too much, we have some time to ourselves.."

Ed gave her a shocked look. "Really?"

"Really," she answered, kissing him tenderly.

"Well, I'd better hurry then," Ed answered. Walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Ed stopped. He listened to the laughter of his children before he continued towards the bedroom they shared. Opening the drawer, he grabbed a pair of blue jeans and tee shirt. He headed into the bathroom and started to strip off his desert BDUs, letting them fall in a pile on the bathroom floor. Turning on the shower, Ed stepped in as the warm water began to run over his body. He thought about the luxury of having warm water as the steam filled the bathroom.

When he finished his shower, he dried off with a fluffy towel and stepped out onto a soft rug. For a moment, he wiggled his toes into the scrap of carpet before he dressed and then tossed his dirty uniform in the clothes hamper. Walking over to the bed, he sat down and ran his hand over the comforter. He spied her lab coat hanging on the chair, she had given up quite a bit the day she married him.

She had a thriving practice and several other things since leaving the service, but she never complained and always told him that she could not have done better. She would do it all gain because their love was enough for her. He sat there, putting on a pair of socks and lying down for a moment on the soft comforter. As his body began to relax, he could smell dinner cooking. He had been cooking her breakfast as a surprise the day he left. He smiled to himself, remembering that he often felt that he could not have done better and that he was the lucky one.

Figuring that he had better get up, he sat up, amazed at how refreshed he felt from the quick, hot shower and brief rest. He stood up and stretched. Walking back down the hall and the stairs, he watched Carla prepare dinner. He knew she had to be tired, and Ed had not thought about going out. He was exhausted also. Carla hummed a tune as she cooked, a smile on her face, not realizing her husband was watching.

Slowly walking up behind Carla, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "I am so glad I am home," he whispered.

Carla let her husband's arms wrap themselves around her slender waist, holding her tightly as she cooked. She had missed his touch and his presence more than anyone could say. She savored his embrace and then watched him from the corner of her eye as he set the table for dinner. A smile rested upon her lips as she turned back to put the finishing touches on their meal. Her lips curled into a warmer grin as she watched him corral the rambunctious kids, thankful to have him safely home and by her side again.

After a wonderful meal, Ed could not have asked for anything more. His stomach was full of the delicious food, which Carla had prepared especially for him. He enjoyed the conversation and tried to decipher what his kids were telling him, the children spoke at the same time and drowning each other out. Just as he was ready to say closing grace, his wife did something unexpected. She walked to the freezer and pulled out the vanilla bean ice cream. Ed's eyes grew wide behind his glasses, and Lisa squealed, "Ice cream, Jakey!"

Jacob started to smile, recognizing the word 'ice cream'.

"You didn't, Carla?" Ed asked, smiling as he saw that it was his favorite flavor.

"I did," Carla grinned, reaching for some bowls.

As Ed ate the ice cream, he savored the taste of it. One never realized what they missed until they did without it for a span of time. Spending most of their time in the hot sun, the group had talked of their favorite ice creams to get their mind off of where they were and to feel like they were at home. Ed's eyes turned dark with sorrow, recalling the friends he had lost. As he sat at home with his family, it dawned on him that there would be no home coming for them. Lost in his thoughts, Ed had not realized that he had stopped eating.

"Ed, are you alright?" Carla asked, concerned at seeing her husband sitting there, staring at his ice cream.

Coming out of his thoughts, Ed looked at his wife. "Yes, I am. Sorry Carla, I just had something on my mind."

Carla nodded a quiet understanding as her eyes caught sight of the killed-in-action bracelets that her husband wore. Shifting her eyes down to her own bowl, she held back the tears that threatened to spill, knowing that someone could have been wearing her husband's name on their wrist at this moment. Collecting herself, she asked, "Ed, are you finished, Hon?"

Ed quietly answered, "Yes Carla, I think I am." He picked up his bowl and the children's before he walked over and loaded them into the dishwasher. Picking up a washrag, he washed Lisa's and Jacob's small hands and faces. "You are a gooey mess," he told both of them as Carla finished putting leftovers from dinner in the refrigerator.

Ed looked at the children. "Let's go play gang." Both children giggled and shrieked with delight. Ed lifted Jacob out of the high chair.

As Ed played with the children, it was Carla's turn to watch the three of them play, her heart swelling nearly brought her to tears. Ed may not have been home very often; but when he was, he always made up for the time he lost with his family. After playing a while longer, Jacob started to yawn.

"I think it is about time for bed," Ed softly said, picking up Jacob and looking at Lisa. "I think it is getting close to yours also, Lisa."

Lisa stared at her father. "Daddy...will you be here when I wake up?"

Ed kneeled down to his daughter's level. "I sure will Honey."

Carla gave each child a kiss goodnight. Lisa grabbed her teddy bear and started to follow her father up the stairs, dragging her favorite stuffed animal behind her. Ed tucked in each of his children. He made sure that Jacob had his favorite blanket. He paused as Lisa said her nightly prayers before arranging her blankets and making sure she had Mr. Eeyore and her teddy bear.

Turning out the light, he heard Lisa say, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Lisa," he softly told her.

Going back down the stairs, Ed saw Carla standing there. He held out his arms as she ran into them. They were alone, and he held her tightly, kissing her and whispering, "Let's go to bed."

Looking up into the eyes of her husband, Carla whispered, "I love you" as they both went up the stairs to retire for the night.

_Under an old brass paperweight is my list of things to do today  
Go to the bank and the hardware store, put a new lock on the cellar door  
I cross 'em off as I get 'em done but when the sun is set  
There's still more than a few things left I haven't got to yet_

The next morning, Ed woke up to a beautiful, sunny day outside. He was shocked at the time since it was after nine in the morning and the house was still asleep. Carla was still sleeping. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he slipped out of bed. Hearing her moan, he stopped. When he figured she returned to sleeping, he quietly snuck out of bed. Picking up a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, he walked into the bathroom and changed into them. After he brushed his teeth and combed his hair, he quietly left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Ed made his way down the hall and to the ground floor to the den where their desk was. Carla had an old brass paperweight sitting on the desk with things to do. While he was gone, she had done everything.

The list included trips the bank and the hardware store for a new lock on the back door. There were several other things on the list. Taking a paper and making a note, he picked up the jeep keys and his wallet. He wrote her a note letting her that he would be back soon, and hearing the patter of feet, that the children would be with him, signing it at the end with "_All my love Ed._" Walking out of the den, he saw Lisa.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he whispered. "Did you want to go with Daddy?"

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked. "Can Jaky go too?"

Ed smiled. "I have to run a few errands. If you are quiet and do not wake Mom, I want to take you and Jacob," Ed told her, picking her up and kissing her on the head. "Shhhh," Ed told her as he carried her up the stairs.

Carrying her to her room and setting her down, Lisa ran to the dresser and pulled out her favorite pair of overalls while Ed found a shirt. He helped her dress and combed her hair. Lisa put on her shoes and tried to tie them. "Better luck next time, Sweetheart. We will try again later," Ed encouragingly told her. Taking her hand, he led her to Jacob's room.

"Jake, get up. Daddy is taking us somewhere," Lisa whispered.

Jacob heard his name and slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them with his tiny hands.

"Good morning Jacob," Ed told him, picking him up and hugging his son. "I have to get you dressed." Ed dressed and changed Jacob. As Ed started to leave Jacob's room, Jacob pointed to Ed's boonie on the door. Smiling and reaching down, Ed picked up the hat and placed it on his son's head. "Son, you look good in that hat." Secretly, Ed hoped that his son would not follow in his footsteps, but knowing if he did, he would not love him any less.

Talking Lisa by the hand and leading her down the stairs, Ed stopped in the kitchen to leave his note.

_Carla,_

_The children and I went to the bank and the hardware store. _

_I did not want to wake you. We will be back soon._

_All my love, Ed_

Ed led them out the door, closing and locking it behind him. Strapping the children in the car seats, Ed climbed in and started the engine. He pulled out of the drive.

As Ed left, Carla had started to wake. Her eyes opened, realizing her husband was not in bed. Looking around, she saw the door was closed. Stretching and getting up, "Ed?" she called softly but did not get an answer. Reaching for her robe, she put it on.

Walking and opening the bedroom door, she headed towards the children's rooms but stopped when she saw that they were gone also. "Where in the world are they?"she asked out loud, walking down the stairs. Reaching the kitchen, she saw a piece of paper on the counter. Picking it up and reading it, a smile crossed her face. Ed was always trying to let her sleep, so they ran the errands she had on the list. It was just like Ed to try to get several things done instead of resting.

Ed drove to the bank and found a place to park. Lisa held his hand as they walked, while Jacob rested in his arms. Walking in, the clerk behind the desk smiled at him, recognizing Ed.

"Welcome home, Sgt. Steen," she cheerfully greeted, "How may I help you?"

"I would like to make a payment on one of the loans," Ed told her, pulling out the checkbook.

Lisa watched her father set Jacob on the chair as he played with the hat that he wore. "What are you doing, Daddy?" Lisa asked her father, looking back to the pretty lady behind the desk.

"I am giving Mrs. Todd some money that we owe her." Ed smiled as he made out the check. "I would also like to withdraw some money from our account."

"Yes, Sgt. Steen. The amount please?"

Ed told her the amount and she processed the transaction, counting out the cash he had requested. As Ed placed the cash in his wallet, she handed each child a lollypop.

"Thank you," Lisa said, reaching for the candy as Jacob tried to thank her also. Picking up Jacob and taking Lisa's hand Ed thanked Mrs. Todd, and left.

Ed drove to the hardware store. "Daddy, where are we?" Lisa asked.

"We are at the hardware store. I need to buy a new lock for the back door," Ed answered as they walked to the counter. Lisa and Jacob stared with wide eyes at all the items in the hardware store as Ed asked the clerk for a new lock and told him what he wanted. The clerk went and picked out the lock that Ed had requested. After paying for their purchase, they waved and were on their way.

Before Ed went home, he stopped for fuel, seeing the gauge was reading low. Pulling into the gas station, he quickly filled the tank. "Now if Carla gets called out, she will not have to worry about having to stop in the middle of the night," Ed told himself as he paid at the pump with his gas card. He waved to the children. who peered out at their father as he replaced the gas hose.

Climbing back in, he started to drive. Ed spotted a young woman selling roses on the corner. Pulling over, he smiled to her and asked her for the last red rose she had. Thanking her, he placed the rose on the front seat.

"On to Mom," Ed told the children. Looking at his watch, he realized Carla would be awake by now. Driving back to the base, Ed reached the street they lived on in base housing. Pulling in the drive and turning off the Cherokee, Ed chimed, "We're here guys."

Carla heard them pull up and opened the door.

"Mommy!" Lisa and Jacob cried seeing her standing there.

Ed got out and unstrapped both children, setting them on the grass. Each child took off running into their mother's arms.

"Were you good?" she asked both of them, knowing the answer. "Are you hungry? I can make lunch."

Both of the children hugged their mother, nodding their heads that they were good and maybe hungry.

Ed walked up with the bag in his hand and kissed his wife. "I did not want to wake you," he told her, "so we went on a few errands." Ed had put the flower behind his back and pulled it out to hand it to her.

"Oh, Ed," Carla happily said, smelling the rose as he followed her into their house. All of them walked in, and Carla placed the rose in a bud vase on the kitchen table. The petals were beginning to open in the sun.

After fixing a few sandwiches, Ed and Carla ate lunch along with the children.

_Go for a walk, say a little prayer  
Take a deep breath of mountain air  
Put on my glove and play some catch  
It's time that I make time for that  
Wade the shore and cast a line  
Look up a long lost friend of mine  
Sit on the porch and give my girl a kiss  
Start livin', that's the next thing on my list_

Wouldn't change the course of fate but cuttin' the grass just had to wait  
'Cause I've GOT more important things like pushin' my kid on the backyard swing  
I won't break my back for a million bucks I can't take to my grave  
So I'll put off for tomorrow what I could get done today

_Like go for a walk, say a little prayer  
Take a deep breath of mountain air  
Put on my glove and play some catch  
It's time that I make time for that  
Wade the shore and cast a line  
Look up a long lost friend of mine  
Sit on the porch and give my girl a kiss  
Start livin', that's the next thing on my list  
_  
_  
Raise a little hell, laugh 'til it hurts  
Put an extra five in the plate at church  
Call up my folks just to chat  
It's time that I make time for that  
Stay up late, then oversleep  
Show her what she means to me  
Catch up on all the things I've always missed  
Just start livin', that's the next thing on my list_

As they cleaned up the lunch dishes, Ed looked to Carla and asked, "Do you want to go for a walk, Honey? I can fix the lock later."

"Sure, Ed, I would like that. We can go to the park down the street," Carla answered happily. "You and Jacob can take his baseball glove. You know he has tried to practice with me, but it is not the same. Lisa has quite a throw on her, too."

Ed grinned, "Come on, guys. Let's go to the park. Jacob and Lisa get your gloves." Both children were ecstatic; they were getting to go the park and play ball with their father. The park was one of two located in their housing addition on base, giving the children a choice of places to play.

With the sun shining, Carla and Ed walked to the nearest park with the children. Jacob still wore his father's hat, and Lisa held her mother's hand. Ed firmly held Carla's other hand as they walked. Reaching the park, they found a grassy place and Carla threw a blanket down then took seat. Ed helped both children with their gloves. Taking the small ball, he tossed it to Jacob first. "Catch, Jacob." Jacob reached out with his small hands, running to the ball as his father tossed it. He caught it in his small glove and held it up for all to see. Jacob tossed the ball just short of Ed, who reached down to pick it up.

"Way to go, Jacob!" both Ed and Carla exclaimed at the same time.

Next, it was Lisa's turn. "Ready, Lisa?'" Ed asked as Carla watched. He, once again, gently tossed the ball, this time to Lisa. She had wanted to play catch, and Ed and Carla never believed in the "_for boys only_" motto, so Ed and Carla played catch with both the children. Lisa missed but picked up the ball, and threw it into her father's glove..

"YAY! Lisa!" both proud parents cheered. They played ball a bit longer before moving to the swing sets. They pushed both children on the swings. As the afternoon progressed, Ed and Carla started the walk home from the park with the children, all of them having a wonderful time at the park.

Getting closer to home, Ed realized that he saw Dusty's Mustang in the driveway. "Carla, I think Ron is home," Ed commented.

Carla looked to the driveway. "Courtney's car is still gone. Do you want to talk to him?" Carla asked, reaching for Jacob.

"I will only be a minute, I promise," Ed leaned over kissing her. Carla took the children indoors to get them cleaned up for dinner.

He walked to the door and rang the doorbell. As Ed waited for a answer, he turned to look at his yard next door._ He needed to cut the grass_. "I will do it tomorrow...This is my first day home. The grass can wait another day. It does not look that bad yet."

While Ed was waiting, Dusty was unpacking, wondering who was ringing the doorbell. Walking towards the door, he saw a tall man standing there. Dusty said to himself, "No,_ it can't be Ed....Could it?" _Dusty pondered as he walked closer to the door, wondering if his best friend had made it home from deployment. Dusty had not heard anything of the Joe medic returning, but then he had not stopped by the administrative office that day

Opening the door, Dusty asked, "Ed? Is that you?" realizing his best friend was standing on his porch,

Ed turned around, seeing his friend for the first time in months. "Ron? How are you?" Ed asked, holding out his hand.

Dusty clasped his best friend's hand in a firm handshake and pulled him into a hug. "Ed, I'm so glad that you are back," he said, releasing his friend and slapping him on the back. "Come in, Come in," Dusty said, holding the door open.

Ed stepped inside. "I just have a minute. I saw your car home and wanted to say hello. Carla is getting the children ready for dinner," Ed grinned, still overjoyed at seeing his friend.

"When did you get back?' Dusty asked.

"I came in yesterday afternoon," Ed replied. "I am so happy to be home."

"We missed ya, Ed," Dusty answered. "The infirmary has not been the same since you left and I think Dr. Stephen misses you also," Dusty told him as they walked into the living room.

"You know, the next day we are off, Ed, how about we go fishing? We have not done that in a while?" Dusty asked, walking into the kitchen to get them both some water.

Ed accepted the glass and took a drink. "That would be great. I have not gone fishing in years."

"You still know how to use a pole right?" the younger desert trooper joked with the older medic.

"I think I can be refreshed in that subject, Ron," Ed laughed.

After taking another drink of water, Ed said, "I'd better get back home, Ron. I know you have unpacking to do, and you said Courtney is due home this evening. If I do not see her, tell her hello for me." Ed handed the glass back to Dusty. "Thank you for the water."

"I sure will tell her, Ed. I know she will be thrilled to hear that you are home. Dusty led Ed to the front door, and with a last handshake, Ed left and walked to his house next door, happy to have seen his best friend.

Walking in, he noticed that Carla was fixing a light dinner. The children were getting tired from the long day they had. After eating dinner, Ed went upstairs to help give the children a bath and put them to bed. Both fell asleep quickly. It was still early in the evening, and Ed figured he could call his father a bit later.

Looking outside and seeing that it was a nice night, Ed asked, "Carla, how about we go and sit on the porch swing for a while? We can leave the door open. You and I can do the dishes later." He took her hand and led her outside.

Reaching for a light blanket in the cool spring air, they sat down on the swing. Ed wrapped the blanket around the two of them. He pulled her close to him as she leaned on his chest. He snuggled next to and held Carla tight.

Ed lightly rocked the swing as they sat there, his mind going to his family and his wife, whom he had missed so much in the last six months. Between the children and Carla, he felt like he abandoned them at times. He had been so blessed by them all. He wanted to make up for all the time he had lost while he was gone, anyway he could. Holding Carla close, he kissed her on the head. His breath tickled as it blew through her hair.

Stroking her long tresses with his free hand, his mind thinking of how incredibly lucky he was to be home. Several of his teammates, including two of his closest friends, were killed the week before he was sent home. He could only imagine the sorrow their loved ones were going through right now. As they sat there in the cool, spring air, Ed realized he had forgotten about the gift he had picked up for her

"Carla, Honey, I will be right back," Ed softly told her as he got up from the swing Carla wondered where her husband was going. She wrapped the blanket around herself to stay warm now that the heat of his body was gone. Ed stretched his long frame as he walked inside their house.

It seemed strange that he had been gone for six months, but after spending today with his family, it felt as if he had never left. His heart and mind knew differently. Walking over to his bags, he stood there, trying to recall in which bag he had packed the necklace in. It was not much, but he was happy that his friend was able to acquire it for him before Cobra's reoccupation of the village. He opened the bags and began to search, shuffling stuff around and seeing the dust and sand. He finally found the small pouch.

He had not told Carla of his small gift to her. He held the box in his hand as he walked back out on the porch, taking a seat next to Carla as she wrapped the blanket back around the tow of them. Ed noticed that she was wearing the bracelet, which he had made her of parachute cord. "How long have you been wearing that?" Ed asked, holding her wrist to look at the bracelet.

"I was just going to ask you if you were okay, Ed," she softly replied. "I have been wearing it since you sent it to me at Christmas," Carla proudly stated. It had not seemed like much to many people, but to Carla, it was priceless because Ed had made it for her and made it with love. Nothing bought would ever compare to it.

Ed sat there a moment stunned. "I am fine now, Carla. I am home, and I have my family again," Ed answered pulling her close. "I have something for you."

With his arms wrapped around her, he slowly opened the pouch and pulled out the thin silver necklace with a tiny charm and placed it on her neck.

Carla felt the necklace slip around her neck, and with her hand, she gently lifted the thin chain to see the small charm. "Ed. Where did you get this?" she asked shocked.

"I had a teammate get it in a small village before it was overtaken by COBRA again," Ed answered, tightly squeezing her. "He had asked if I wanted anything while he was out on the patrol. We were getting along with the locals pretty well," Ed stopped, not needing to say more.

"It is beautiful, thank you," she said looking up and placing her hand on his cheek. She pulled him closer toward her and kissed him. As they sat on the swing, rocking, Carla and Ed saw a set of headlights coming down the street. They recognized the sound of the car as Courtney's.

"I guess Ron will be happy," Carla grinned.

"Yes, I know he will be. He was looking forward to her possibly getting home this evening when I spoke to him this afternoon," Ed smiled. They watched Courtney park her Mustang and getting out, oblivious to the happy couple sitting on the porch next door. Running to her front door, Courtney was unable to get to her husband's arms fast enough.

Sitting there a little longer, Carla asked, "It is getting a bit chillier. Shall we go inside?"

"I believe you are right," Ed answered as they both stood up, walking in with the blanket wrapped around them. Carla rubbed her arms trying to get warm as Ed closed the door behind them.

"I'd better go check on the children," Carla told Ed.

"I can go with you, Carla," Ed smiled, walking up the stairs behind his wife. They walked to each room, peeking in on their sleeping children. Both children slept soundly as their parents watched. Making their way back down to the living room, Ed asked, "You feel like a movie?"

"That sounds like fun," Carla agreed. "I can go make some popcorn."

"What shall we watch?" Ed asked, walking to the stack of movies that were put up high, out of the way of little hands.  
"I would like something to make me laugh," Carla replied, starting to walk to the kitchen for the microwave popcorn. Ed picked out the movie and set up the DVD player. The phone rang. Answering the phone, Ed heard his father's voice on the other end. Things had started to look up for him and his father's relationship after Steph's wedding, which had been a turning point for both Steens. Ed could hear the popcorn popping and the smell saturated the room. His mouth watered as he spoke to his father. His father was just making sure his son was alright.

Carla had heard the phone ring, wondering who was calling hearing her husband. She overheard Ed talking and realized that it was her father-in-law. Smiling, she had known how bad things had been between her husband and his father over the years but relieved that in the end the two men could grow closer. The popcorn finished popping; she poured it into a bowl.

She walked into the room and with a motion of her hand told Ed to keep talking with his father. Carla took a seat on the sofa. Ed talked a bit longer before hanging up.

"Sorry, it took so long," Ed apologized. "Dad send his love, and so does Steph."

"Do not worry about it, Hon. I know they were ecstatic about you coming home," she said taking a seat.

Ed sat down with her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she held the bowl of popcorn. Ed started the movie. They both laughed until tears ran down their faces. Neither had laughed so hard in a long time, nearly rolling on the floor at the movie. It had always been one of their favorites. As the movie ended, both of them sat there for a minute. Ed removed his glasses wiping his eyes from laughing so hard. Carla's side hurt. Both reflected that it had been a while since having such a enjoyable night.

"I never tire of that movie," Carla chuckled. "I had a wonderful day, Ed."

"I did too, " Ed commented,"I look forward to so many more."

As he held his wife, she turned on the late night news. The report was showing that COBRA had attacked some more of area from where Ed had just returned. They announced that several more soldiers were wounded. Ed sighed and pulled his wife tighter. Carla could tell her husband was upset by the news report but preferred not to say anything. Instead, she said," You know, Ed, I know how to make this day complete," she said, cocking a eyebrow and turning off the television.

Ed looked to his beautiful wife, the gears in his mind working. He hoped that she had the same idea planned as he did, "What is that per se?" he grinned, leaning forward and kissing her.

Breaking the kiss, Carla softly spoke, "Follow me upstairs and I will show you," as she stood.

Ed reached for and took her hand. "Anything you want, Carla," he said as they started to walk toward the stairs.

Carla spied the dishes. "I forgot them," she sighed.

"Do not worry, Carla, I will do them while you are at work tomorrow," Ed reassured her. As they reached the stairs, Ed stopped, "Carla, Honey, I will be right up."

Carla looked to her husband. "Do not be long," she whispered, walking up the stairs.

"I promise you, I will not be long," he said, walking to the den. He turned on the light and saw his list of things to do. He scratched a few things off of it and added a few more things to do tomorrow. He carefully replaced the paperweight.

Walking to the door and turning off the light, Ed smiled. He walked up the stairs to be with his wife. He had a lot of catching up to do.

_Under an old brass paperweight  
Is my list of things to do today  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Night Moves

**Disclaimer - **Please refer to chapter 1 for all disclaimers.

**Authors notes** - Please read and enjoy. This is a chapter I was asked to do by several people to welcome Ed (Lifeline) home. It is an ADULT chapter. Please be advised. Thanks to Storm O for the Beta! Please if you are under 17 skip this chapter and read on to the next.

**Rating - R - AGAIN just to restate, ADULT situations you are forewarned. **

**By Medic (MedicLifeline)**

**Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 Night Moves **

A few minutes later, Lifeline followed his wife up the stairs to their bedroom. The small sounds of the children sleeping caught his ears as he walked by their doors. He peeked into each room as he passed. His boonie hat hung from the doorknob of Jacob's room. Ed repressed a yawn as exhaustion set in. This was his second night home with his family, and he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible, catching up on all that he had missed. The day had been a busy and productive one for sure. He ran several errands that morning and then used the remainder of the day to rest and visit with Carla and the children.

His ears caught the sound of running water; Carla had started her shower before going to bed. A smile crept across his face, recalling her promise if he was not too tired. "_Never too tired for you my love,"_ he thought to himself as he moved onto Lisa's room. His daughter clung tightly to Eeyore, her favorite animal. He watched as she rolled over and repositioned herself, sleeping peacefully.

The quiet of the house was the only thing he heard aside from a helicopter fly overhead once in a while. The sounds of screaming and shells were far away from his thoughts as he walked down the hall, closer to the master bedroom he and Carla shared.

Carla had the bathroom door closed in case the children woke up, not wanting their little eyes to see her in her natural state or as she laughed so often to Ed _"Her birthday suit". _Ed had always laughed back saying it was the best outfit she owned.

Ed closed the bedroom door, sliding the small latch into place. He would join his wife in the shower. The thought of hot water, soap, and his wife was an image he never tired of. The smile on his face became bigger. Sitting on the side of the bed, he unlaced his boots as the water ran behind the bathroom door. Ed could see it now. Carla liked her water hot, and as soon as he opened the door, steam would billow out. Removing the rest of his clothes and tossing them in the hamper, Ed stood there in his boxer briefs and cracked the door open. Steam, as he had predicted, billowed out, and he was glad he had left his glasses on the dresser.

Ed watched his wife in the shower, her beautiful curves a silhouette behind the frosted glass shower doors. Watching the soap bubbles trickle down as she rinsed, Ed felt a warmth rising in him, and it was not just from the steam in the room or the temperature. Her beautiful long hair hung in wet curls down her back as she was washing it. The smell of her favorite soap filled his senses. _Yes, this was a view he never tired of_. He knew that she had no idea he was standing there watching her since her eyes were closed as she rinsed the soap out of her hair.

Ed cleared his throat and walked to the shower door. "All clean?" he teased.

Carla opened her eyes and looked over. With a bright smile on her face, she opened the shower door and peeked out. "You'll have to come in and make sure."

"I plan on doing that, but I do like it out here. I never tire of the view," Ed commented while removing his boxer briefs.

"You can stay out there if you like, but I want to give you a special welcome home, Soldier." Carla eyed her husband up and down, naked now in front of her. With her finger, she motioned him to come join her before she closed the door.

Ed did not have to be asked twice. "You know you did a good job of welcoming me home last night too. I do not want to be greedy now." Pulling the door open and stepping in with her, he closed the door. Water splashed off Carla from the overhead shower and onto him. A shiver and a chill went up his spine. He bent over to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist as she returned the kiss.

"Oh believe me, Ed, I think I might be the one being selfish," she huskily whispered in his ear as she started to soap certain parts of his body.

"You can be as selfish as you want," he softly told her as his own body reacted with its own wants and needs. Carla continued to soap him as he moved his hands up and down her frame.

"I intend to be, Ed," Carla quickly answered, her own body starting to respond to the closeness of her husband.

He kissed her neck and shoulders; but as Ed bent to kiss her collarbone, they heard something. Carla's pager was going off. Both groaned.

"Don't answer it," Ed whispered to her, knowing better. His body pleaded with his mind; they both wanted her to stay.

"I have to. It may be an emergency, even if I am not on call until three this morning," she sighed. "Besides, you need to finish your shower, and we can practice our night moves in the other room."

"Practice? Who needs practice...?" Ed questioned as she slid passed him in the tub, laughing softly at his comment.

He kissed her once more, hoping she would not have to go and it could be something she could answer from the call center over the phone. Between the late calls, deployments at the last minute, her on-call status, him out in the field, crazy hours for both of them, the two children, and everything else, Ed shook his head wondering how they found a way to fit intimate time into their schedules, but somehow they always did. But that was what made the time even sweeter since neither took that time for granted. He had recalled one Joe stayed so busy, they actually had date planners and had to mark it on the calendar and a time slot. Ed thought it was a joke until both parties showed him their calendars.

Before Ed stepped forward to finish the rest of his shower, he watched Carla wrap a towel around herself and her hair. "I'll see you in a few minutes. You better be ready," Carla instructed him, walking over to the pager.

"Yes Ma'am," Ed answered, giving a salute. "You can order me around anytime," he whispered as the door closed behind her. It had been an ongoing joke in their relationship since she had been a captain in the Army and on the Joe team when they had met, and he was a sergeant. Carla rarely gave orders to the Joe medical team since each one was the best of the best, and they did not need to be constantly told what to do. However, during times of battle or emergencies, she had no qualms about delegating what needed to be done and who needed to be doing it.

Ed finished soaping off and rinsing in anticipation of what was to be finished in the other room. Turning of the water, Ed opened the shower door. A chill swept over him as the warmth from behind the shower doors was let out while he reached for a towel. "Brrrr," Ed shivered. "One thing I do miss about the desert," he muttered as he continued to dry off. Ed never had to worry about a chill there, but he did remember the sandstorms that always seemed to strike soon after a shower, blowing dust around and causing him to feel gritty again.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Ed walked over to the mirror. With his hand, he wiped away the steam in a circle, looking at his reflection. His body was tan and a bit leaner than before. "If we continued to eat and cook like we have the last two nights, I will regain the weight I lost in no time," he chuckled to himself. But then again, between duty and home, they both need the nourishment since they worked it off. Ed planned to work a bit more off in a few minutes. Reaching for his comb, Ed straightened his hair and brushed his teeth.

Walking to the bathroom door, he turned the knob. As it opened, he said, "Ready or not, here I come." Ed prayed she was still undressed and not dressing, meaning she had to go into work.

"I am ready whenever you are," she purred from the other side.

A smile crept across his face again as he realized she was not leaving at that moment. Walking out, Carla was motioning him with her finger to follow her as she backed toward the bed, dropping her towel and sliding under the covers.

The lights were off, except for a small lamp off to the side. Her features blended in with the shadows but only enough to tease one's mind. Ed walked forward and dropped his own towel, heat once again rising in his body.

Cautiously and out off habit, both looked to the closed bedroom door. Ed had remembered to latch it when he came in. He had ended up placing a latch on the door, away from little hands so that little eyes did not catch an eyeful just in case they tried to walk in. The two of them had that happen once, and once was enough. That next morning, Ed had placed a latch on the door for their own peace of mind. They both remembered that one time when the children caught them.

_"Mommy, are you alright? Daddy, is Mommy okay? I heard her crying." Little Lisa had asked, holding her brothers hand. Both Carla and Ed froze and looked to the door, seeing both children standing there. Ed quickly reached for his glasses, putting them on. "Why are you ..." Lisa asked and the questions kept coming. Both Carla and Ed had thought they were fast asleep. Ed was beet red and reaching for his pajama bottoms, while Carla was trying to pull the comforter over herself. Ed had stuttered something and quickly tried to compose himself as he slid on the pajama pants. He walked over and kneeled by the children, reassuring them that all was well and helped them back to bed. Upon returning, Carla was a shade of pink herself and both at the same time said, "Latches."_

Ed made his way over to the bed where Carla was waiting. "I see you get to stay a while," Ed stated, crawling onto the bed beside her and pulling the comforter over himself.

"Yes, they called me accidentally instead of Dr. Mayes. The hospital thought I was on, and I reminded them not until three this morning" she answered repositioning herself.

"Now where were we?"Ed asked, leaning over to kiss her. His tongue brushed hers as he drank her in. Her scent, her body, her need was waiting for him, and his own craving for her urged him to hungrily kiss her. He had waited and longed for this while he was gone. She never failed to satisfy him, and Ed figured never would. She had welcomed him home more than once the night before. They had both dozed, only to wake up and passionately make love again that night. Ed himself thought he could never get enough of her.

His hands moved to caress her body and make sure she was ready for him. She reached her hand up to do the same. She kissed his chest as he kissed her earlobe, whispering how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. Her mocha skin was flawless, except for the scar where she had been shot. His fingertips lightly brushed the puckered scar from long ago. That was when he realized he had fallen in love with her as he had carried her limp body to the awaiting Tomahawk.

Fear had filled his eyes as he had worked quickly, tearing open her shirt. Others thought it was fear of another Joe being injured or laid to rest why he worked so feverishly to save her and two others. But what they did not realize was part of that was true, and the other half was him realizing he had feelings for her. He paced the hall as he got report after report on the others in surgery and sank into a chair in the waiting room upon hearing their "Doc" would be alright and recover. He had never felt relief like that in his life. Ed kept his feelings hidden from everyone, even himself; but he could not hide them from himself any longer, even if he could never act on them.

His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her tighter to be closer to him. As he entered her, a small gasp escaped from her lips. Carla pleasantly welcomed her husband. He had been away for so long it seemed; in reality, it had been. However, as they say, time away makes the heart grow fonder and the passion sweeter. But now, it was just the two of them. No war zone, no field, no hospital, nothing but them and their moment in the night.

She had missed his arms around her, the touch of his skin against hers, his warm breath on her shoulder as he moved with her. Her body eagerly complied with his as each lightly and seductively touched and kissed the other. Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw his rich brown eyes looking down into hers. They were filled with love and glazed over with forthcoming ecstasy, knowing her own was about to reach its peak.

With a moan and a shudder, Carla climaxed as Ed did. Pulling him near as her nails bit into his back, Ed collapsed on top of her. Both bodies held onto the other.

"I love you," both whispered to the other. Ed kissed Carla's forehead and then on the lips.

Rolling off his wife and lying beside her, he drew her close. Running the back of his hand over her thigh and down her leg, he whispered with a grin, "I love how you welcome me home."

Carla turned her head slightly to look at Ed. "I love to welcome you home." She softly kissed him on the cheek, slid out of bed, and went over to the door. She undid the latch in case the children needed them and then crept back over to bed under the covers next to Ed.

Pulling her close, Ed soon fell asleep with Carla in his arms. Carla slept as she tried to snuggle a little closer.


	6. Chapter 6: Losses

**Disclaimer - **I do not own GI Joe. Hasbro, Devils Due, and whoever else holds copyright to it does. I am just borrowing them for fun and make no profit off this. I also do not own the song _Monday Morning Church _by Alan Jackson. I am borrowing it also and the lyrics. I am not using either with permission, and I ask that you please do not sue. Since Fanfiction dot net has made us pull all lyrics, please feel free to email me to get a copy of the story with lyrics or go to : Ficwad dot net.

**Author's notes ****- **I want to say a big thank you to Storm O for the beta work. Bless you for all your help. Without your dedication, I could never have done. Thank you so much. This has been in the works and on the hard drive many months, collecting dust. For all those that have supported me, I can never thank you enough.

**WARNING** - This has religion in it and of course some religious aspects. If this offends you, then I ask you to stop reading now. I am giving you a ten second warning.

**By Medic (MedicLifeline)**

**Rating PG 13**

**Chapter 6 : Losses......**

Edwin Steen stood at the graveside in his Army dress greens, cradling his young son in his arms and holding his daughter's small hand with his free hand. The sun was shining, and the sky was a beautiful blue with not a cloud in the sky. His wife had loved days like these. Tears ran down his cheeks as his father officiated the funeral service. His sister, Stephanie, had her arm wrapped around his waist; her husband stood beside her. Ron and Courtney Rudat stood next to him, as did the rest of the Joe team. They were all here for the funeral of the former GI Joe doctor, Carla Greer-Steen.

Ed watched as they folded the flag that had been draped across her casket. Her parents stood crying off to the side. Carla's cousin, Carl Greer, whom Ed had trained under years ago at Fort Sam Houston, kept squeezing Carla's mother's shoulder. Several Joes also mourned the passing of their former teammate. The previous Joe doctor had always been close to the team in the years of her service, even after the disbanding. After her and Ed had married, she had declined coming back to the Joes, but the team felt like she had never left. Several had said she was the best thing to happen to Ed, and Ed had always agreed.

As they finished folding the flag, Ed let go of their daughter's hand. He handed their son to Ron. Courtney reached down and picked Lisa up as the soldier walked forward and presented the flag to Ed. Courtney hugged the little girl closely, who kept asking, "Where is Momma, Aunt Courtney?" Courtney just held her a little tighter.

Ed slowly held out his hand. On cue, the soldier silently handed him the flag and saluted Ed. Taking a ragged breath, Ed clutched the flag to his chest as the teardrops fell on the flag. He watched as the ceremony ended. Moving forward as if in slow motion, he walked up to the white casket with pink roses painted on it. He had never thought it would end this way, much less this soon. Both had figured on living to an old age, unless COBRA got to him first. Reaching out to the casket, he ran one hand over it dazedly. "I love you, Carla," he whispered. He pulled a red rose from the flower arrangement that rested on top while the ribbon blew in the breeze. It read: _Mother and Wife_

Stephanie walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder as his father thanked the guests for coming, showing their support, and being here for his son.

"Come on, Ed. We need to go, now," she whispered, taking his arm gently and leading him away.

Ed reached out one last time to caress the casket before following his sister to the car. Ron and Courtney took the children to ride with them. Slowly, a line of cars left the cemetery.

**Six months later**

_You left your Bible on the dresser  
So I put it in the drawer  
'Cause I can't seem to talk to God without yelling anymore  
And when I sit at your piano  
I can almost hear those hymns  
The keys are just collecting dust  
But I can't close the lid_

Ed unlocked the door, his keys making a familiar rattle as the lock unlatched. Walking into the empty home, he remembered a time when he lived here with his wife and children. Now, it was no longer a home but just a place where he and his children resided. He could still hear her laughter as he stood there for a moment.

Ron and Courtney had taken the children for the night. The Rudats, along with Uncle Carl, had been a great help to him since the death of his wife. Ron and Courtney were godparents to the children, but they had been more like family. The children considered them their aunt and uncle, and Ed thought of them as his other brother and sister not just teammates anymore.

The silence in the house was overwhelming. His boots echoed through the hall as he walked to the stairs. Ed no longer chose to remove his boots most of the time as he had when Carla was living. It had been her pet peeve, and she had numerously told him that he sounded like a herd of elephants when he tramped through the house in his Army boots. Besides, she had always kept a clean house, and the house law was to remove all footwear at the door. Holding onto the banister, he slowly climbed up the stairs. Reaching the top, he walked down the hall to the bedroom that they had once shared. As he started to unbutton his BDU shirt, he noticed her Bible, sitting on the nightstand by her side of the bed. Walking over and picking it up, Ed held it close to his heart before placing it in the drawer. Carla had left it out since she read it mostly in the evening before bed. He had never bothered before, but this day, he chose to place it away.

As he stood there, his grief overpowering him, he yelled, "Why!? Why did you take her from me?" He sat down on the bed and began to sob. He had not gone to church in quite a while. Lately, it seemed that the only time he spoke to God was to yell the same question: "Why?"

Removing his glasses and wiping his eyes, he stood up. Ed could not stay in the bedroom. For the first three months after her death, he slept on the couch. Later, he moved into the small guest bedroom down the hall, that way he could always be near and hear the children if they needed him. If they were staying with the Rudats or Carl, Ed, most of the time, fell asleep on the couch. The first night that he had tried to sleep in the bed, which he had shared with his wife, he found himself reaching out to feel her near him but only feeling the empty air around him and smelling her scent on her pillow. From that day on, he could not and would not sleep in the bed; the loneliness was too much for him. He only went into the bedroom to change clothes or get cleaned up, and then he closed the door behind him, locking the memories of the two of them away in the room.

The bedroom stayed exactly as she had left it. Her doctor's lab coat hung on the chair. Her jewelry box had one door open where she had chosen to wear a necklace that day. Her bottle of perfume sat on the large dresser that they had shared. The pictures on her nightstand, which she had cherished, had a fine layer of dust on them. The only place that was clean was where his fingerprints had been from picking them up and looking at them once in a while.

Turning around and leaving, he closed the door behind him and walked back down the hall to the stairs. After descending the steps, he went to the small piano that they had been given by Carla's parents a few years ago. They knew Carla had loved to play as a young girl. Taking a seat on the piano bench, he looked at the music. Sometimes, Carla played in church since they went to services in the chapel on base. She practiced often, and he could still hear her singing as she played. At times, he would stand in the doorway, just listening to her play. When she was done, he would clap his hands and tell her, "_That was wonderful, Carla." _He would reached his arms around her and hug her as he placed a soft kiss on her neck. Other times, he would sit on the bench with her and play the piano; she had started to teach him how to play.

Ed ran his fingers over the ivory keys, trying to play a few notes but to no success. They sounded off key. With a sweep of his hand, he flung the sheets of music to the floor, all of them scattering and fluttering down like leaves. Ed started to pull the lid closed but stopped himself, leaving it as she had left it.

_You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church  
It used to be so full of faith and now it only hurts  
And I can hear the devil whisper  
"Things are only getting worse"  
You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church_

As Ed sat at the piano, he realized his heart was empty. His children were what kept him going; otherwise, he would have lain down and died. Her loss left a hole in his heart that would never be filled. The day she died, he not only knew his heart broke, but he heard it and was quite sure all those around him heard the breaking of it, too. Ed had lost weight and looked more tired; his eyes carried a sadness in them at all times. Slowly getting up and passing the music sheets, which he had scattered on the floor, Ed walked to the kitchen. For the first time in his life, he walked to the cabinet where they kept the liquor for guests and special occasions. He had never been much of a drinking man because of his father.

Slowly opening the cabinet, he reached for the decanter of Scotch. Opening another cabinet, he reached for a glass. With the bottle in one hand and the glass in the other, he walked over and took a seat at the kitchen table as the last rays of sunlight streamed through the curtains, warming his back. There was a dried rose in a vase on the table. Ed had taken it the day of the funeral. He stared at the rose before he uncapped the decanter with shaking hands and poured a glass. Ed had never relied on alcohol; he had his faith and her for his strength. But in the past six months, he had lost both his wife and his faith.

Things just seemed to be getting worse for him. Unless the children were with him, he felt that he was in a house now and not a home. The children had grown more dependent on him and started to ask more questions about where their mother was. Taking a deep breath and trying to steady his shaking hand and his nerves, he took a drink. The liquid burned as it went down. As he sat there, he saw Carla's image. She had baked cookies and licked the spoon by the kitchen sink. "_If you are good Ed, I will share," _she had teased, holding the spoon out to him.

As Ed reached for the spoon, the image disappeared. He took another drink from the glass before recapping the decanter. As he sat at the kitchen table, he heard the doorbell and a knock on the door. Ed did not move to get up, figuring if he stayed where he was, whoever it was would eventually go away.

The chaplain's voice could be heard. "Sgt Steen. It is me. Chaplin Brown. Please let me in. I saw you were not in church again. We have missed you. Even if it does not feel like it right now, Son, the Lord still loves you."

There was quiet as Ed listened to what the preacher said but did not move to get up.

The preacher waited a few more minutes before continuing, "If you need anything, Sgt Steen, you know I am here for you. I hope to see you this week. God Bless."

Ed waited to make sure the chaplain was gone before standing up, putting the bottle away, and setting the glass in the sink.

_The preacher came by Sunday  
Said he missed me at the service  
He told me Jesus loves me  
But I'm not sure I deserve it  
'Cause the faithful man that you loved  
Is nowhere to be found  
Since they took all that he believed  
And laid it in the ground  
_

_You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church  
It used to be so full of faith and now it only hurts  
And I can hear the devil whisper  
"Things are only getting worse"  
You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church  
_

He had been so strong before her passing. Now, his faith was shattered in everything, including his religion. He had not attended church on a regular basis since Carla's death. His heart was too destroyed and angry because she had been ripped from him. He questioned why he had not been taken instead of her. He was angry that he had been left behind. His father had called several times, trying to talk some sense into him and telling him that he understood since he had lost his wife. Ed knew that his father understood, but he did not want to hear it. His mother had died of cancer when he was ten, but his father had become a better man from her passing. Ed had just lost the will to live; his children were the only thing holding him here in this life. Had it not been for them, he would have chosen death rather than spend the rest of his life without his soul mate. He had been so alone over the years before they married, and now, Ed could have never imagined being without her. He did not want to be without her.

Walking into the family room, he pulled out one of the many family photo albums they had. The first one his hand reached for was of just Carla and him. The pictures had been taken before the birth of Lisa. He thumbed through the pages of the album. Some of the pictures of them were when they were on their honeymoon, walking the white sands of Pensacola Beach. Ed could still feel the sand tickle his toes, as they walked the beach and the waves splashed across their feet. He could almost smell the air from the Gulf. Flipping the page, he saw another set of pictures where she had buried him in sand, and she had taken the picture. The next photo was of her sitting next to him, a broad grin on her face and him still buried in the sands. Ed remembered they had asked another couple on the beach to take their picture.

Wiping away a tear, he flipped the next page. It was of them moving. She had to pack all her stuff to move to Fort Sam Houston, and Ed had gone to California to help her pack since they were married and going to be living at the Texas base where he was stationed. Ed had wrapped her in bubble tape, placing a_ "fragile" _sticker on her. That was when he had found out she was pregnant. He could still hear her laughing hysterically as he wrapped her in the bubble tape. "_Ed! I will get you for this!" _she yelled to him as he stood there taking the picture.

"_Just one more picture, Carla," _he laughed. Carla had taken it upon herself to personally select her replacement at her Californian practice. After their honeymoon, she had returned to California while Ed went back to Fort Sam Houston. She needed to pack her apartment and office, oversee the transition of her patient's records, and answer any questions from the new doctor. Three weeks later, Ed arrived to help her finish packing. It was then that she told him the wonderful news. Their honeymoon was not only the beginning of their life as man and wife, but it was also the beginning of new life, conceived during their week in Pensacola.

Flipping the pages, he spotted another set of pictures after they had moved to Fort Sam Houston. Carla was starting to show her pregnancy, and Ed was holding her in his arms. The particular picture that Ed was looking at was one that Ron had taken as Courtney had made a face at them. The goofy grin on the Steen's faces could only be caused by one of Courtney's many comical expressions. In other pictures, Ed noticed that both couples were happy and holding their spouse in their arms.

Closing the book, he placed it on the coffee table. Wiping away some more tears, Ed often cried by himself not wanting the children to see him upset as it upset them

_"Daddy why are you crying? Are you okay?" Lisa would ask, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck, seeing him cry when he thought he was alone. " Daddy, you will not leave me, will you?" _

_"No, Lisa, I will not leave you..." he would answer as his son would crawl onto his lap to sit there as Lisa clung to him. " I just have something in my eye, sweetheart." Ed would lie._

_I still believe in Heaven  
And I'm sure you've made it there  
But as for me without your love, girl  
I don't have a prayer_

_You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church  
It used to be so full of faith and now it only hurts  
And I can hear the devil whisper  
"Things are only getting worse"  
You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church  
_

Standing up from the sofa, he knew there was no hope for him or his heart. Ed knew Carla had made it to heaven; she had to be there. If anyone had deserved to get in, it was her. He could not picture her not there. But without her, he was lost. The house held nothing but ghosts when he was alone.

Deciding to go change for the night, he began his climb up the stairs but tripped and fell to his knees. He tried to decide if it was the Scotch or if he was just not paying attention. Ed figured it could have been a little of both. Generally, Ed would change in the morning, since most of the time he would fall asleep on the couch in his uniform. But he had not done laundry in a few days, so tonight he had to change into a pair of sleep pants and a tee shirt in order to have a clean set in the morning. Reaching for the banister and pulling himself up, he stumbled his way up the steps to the hall and down to their room. Opening the door, he walked in. Reaching for a change of clothes, he stopped and walked to the dresser. He pulled out the Bible and held it.

He suddenly heard the words from the chaplain ringing in his ears, and he was overcome by a renewed strength. Swiftly turning around, he stumbled down the hall, trying to take the stairs by twos without falling again. He headed to the front door, flung it open, and ran out into the night air. Taking a deep breath, he ran down the street, heading for the chapel. Reaching the chapel, he breathlessly pounded on the door. "Pastor, open up! It is me. Ed. Edwin Steen. " Ed pleaded, but the doors were unyielding. "Please, Pastor."

No one answered the doors. Quickly turning around, he ran down the road to the gate of the cemetery. He ran passed many headstones in their neat rows until he finally found the one he wanted. He read the name on the stone, _Carla Greer – Steen, _beforehe collapsed on the ground in front of it. "I am here, Carla, honey," Ed sobbed. "I understand now what you need from me," he said, starting to open her Bible and reading a passage on strength. As he sat there in the still of the night with tears streaming down his face, he knew somehow he would make it. She would not want him to stay like this...........

_You left your Bible on the dresser  
So I put it in the drawer_

Ed tossed and turned, waking his wife next to him. Sitting straight up in bed, wringing wet with sweat, and tears running down his cheeks, he had not known he had been crying in his sleep.

Carla sat up next to him, seeing the state her husband was in. She worried that he was dreaming of something he had encountered on his last deployment. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered, "Ed, honey? What is it? Are you alright?" she asked, kissing his neck.

Ed sat there stunned. The dream had seemed so real to him, and the fear was still there in his eyes. Collecting his thoughts, he paused until his voice was finally able to answer. "Yes, Carla, I think I am okay. I just had a terrible nightmare. That is all," he said, pulling her into his arms tightly

"Ed, " she gently asked as his shaking subsided, "What was it about?"

"It was a nightmare I hope never comes true," he answered as she wiped the tears he had on his face away. He leaned over and kissed her. "I do not know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"Ed," she softly whispered, "you will never lose me."

"I hope not." Ed took a deep breath as they both lay back down. Pulling her close and taking in the scent of her as he held her, Ed fell back to sleep. The nightmare now only a memory.........


End file.
